


"Minor" Decisions

by Sailor_Jupiter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feminine Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, Football | Soccer Player Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hot Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mpreg, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mikasa Ackerman, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Jupiter/pseuds/Sailor_Jupiter
Summary: Levi and Eren were two young werewolves that would play with each other. One day, their playing got really sexual.  They had no knowledge of mating, alpha and omega dynamics during the incident. So when Levi moves away, Eren has to raise a baby all by himself. Now, that Levi is back in town, things are really awkward. Let's find out how their story unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Eren knocks on the Ackerman's front door. The door opens to reveal Kuchel. The 11 year old smiles, straight teeth shining. "Hello, Ms. Ackerman!"

 

Kutchel smiles. "Hey Eren, come on in."

 

Eren can't help, but be amazed every time he walks in. His house is so raggedy compared to the wealthy house, in his opinion. Mikasa likes his house better. Levi is on the couch, watching tv. Levi, oh Levi. How could someone be so handsome? Even though he always looks angry, Eren finds him gorgeous. His raven hair shines, his steely grey eyes, and nice pink lips. His skin is so pale, but it looks so smooth. Levi turns around, and locks eyes on Eren. The adorable 11 year old blushes. He waves at Levi. The 13 year old nods back.

 

Mikasa comes running down the stairs. "Eren!"

 

"Hey, Mika!" Eren says, cheerfully.

 

They hug each other.  "Wanna go play twister?"

 

"YES!" Eren exclaims. They go running up the stairs.

 

Kuchel giggles at their enthusiasm. "Levi, you should go play with them."

 

"But-"

 

"Go play with them."

 

Levi sighs before getting up. He walks up the stairs. Mikasa's door is slightly open. He watches as Eren bends over, placing the game on the floor. Levi bites his lip as he walks in. MIkasa glares at him. "What are you doing in here?"

 

"I have to play twister with you losers." He rolls his eyes, "Mom's orders."

 

Eren stands up. "Who's controlling the board?"

 

"I am." Mikasa says, suggestively winking at Eren.

 

The brunette blushes. "Alright."

 

Evil. Just evil. She knows exactly what she's doing. They stand in front of the mat, waiting on Mikasa. She spins the board, "Right hand on yellow."

 

Levi watches as Eren bends over, placing his right hand on yellow. He follows. God, the kid is gorgeous. His eyes are amazing. Are they blue or green? Both? Levi doesn't know. Eren's skin is perfectly tan, and his body is just beautiful. A perfect balance of feminine and masculine. Levi is brought back into reality when Mikasa speaks. She looks directly at him, wiggling her eyebrows. "Left leg on blue."

 

Eren and Levi's leg cross each others. Mikasa spins the board again. "Left hand on red."

 

This is where things get interesting. Eren easily places his hand on red, but he has to bend over backwards. Levi reaches over him, placing his left hand on red. They make eye contact. The brunette immediately heats up. Levi whispering to him, "You are gonna lose."

 

This causes Eren to straighten up. Now things are competitive. Mikasa spins again. Right leg on blue. Levi smirks as he moves his leg forward, rubbing it against the brunette's groin as he places it on blue. Eren shifts, losing his place in surprise. Mikasa smirks, "Levi wins!"

 

The brunette's face is red like a tomato. He closes his legs. "That wasn't fair! H-He did that on purpose!" 

 

"Damn right I did." Levi says, taking the board from Mikasa.

 

They do four rounds before it is time for dinner. Spaghetti and Meatballs, always a fave. Eren sits in the middle between Levi and Mikasa. Kuchel starts a topic going. "How's school, Eren?"

 

Eren swallows down a noodle. "It's great."

 

"Eren has a fanclub of admirers." Mikasa mentions.

 

Eren glares at his friend, "Wha-"

 

Kuchel interrupts, "I bet he does. Eren, you are gorgeous."

 

Eren blushes, "Really?"

 

"Yep. Levi sure thinks so." Mikasa grins.

 

Levi spits out his drink. Mikasa and Kuchel laughs. The brunette looks at the raven in shock. "You do?"

 

"Way to throw me under the bus, brat." Levi growls, "And yes, I do."

 

"Only 13 year old with such a grumpy attitude," Kuchel sighs, "Keep that up mister and your looks won't be very attractive."

 

Mikasa breaks out a big shit eating grin. Eren is still blushing from the compliments. Levi rolls his eyes. The group continues eating. After dinner, Eren thanks Kuchel a million times. As he is about to leave, Levi gets up. "Can I walk you home?"

 

Eren's eyes widen. "S-Sure."

 

Mikasa and Kuchel look at the two with knowingly stares. Young love, how cute. The two boys leave. Eren doesn't live far, but Levi just wants more alone time with the cutie. Eren walks with his hands behind his back, looking down at the interesting ground. Levi puts his hands in his pockets. "Eren, I really like you."

 

"Friend like or lover like?" Eren asks, just to be sure.

 

Levi stops and gives him a deadpan look. "Friends soooo rub their legs against their friend's groin."

 

The brunette blushes, "Speaking of that, aren't you a little too young to be knowing of stuff like that?! Two, I didn't think you were gay."

 

"Says you. How come you know?" The raven retorts.

 

Eren sighs, "W-Whatever. I really like you too."

 

Levi smirks, "That was obvious."

 

The brunette's eyes widen. "It was not!"

 

"That's what you think." The raven chuckles.

 

Eren's eyes widen. Levi? Laughing? There is a god! "Levi Ackerman? You are actually capable of emotion?"

 

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, it's just that most people don't really witness that side of me."

 

They arrive at Eren's house. The raven grabs the brunette's hands. "Eren, will you be my boyfriend?"

 

"Absolutely!" He smiles, hugging his new lover.

 

Levi hugs back. Eren is so small, he needs to be protected at all costs. The 11 year old kisses his cheek. "Night, Mr. GrumpyPants!"

 

The 13 year old scowls. "We just started dating and you already have a nickname for me."

 

Eren giggles. Levi sighs. "Night, green eyes."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2- First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on their first date.

Eren wakes up in a happy mood. He remembers that he is dating Levi Ackerman. He jumps out of bed. He wiggles his behind, "I'm dating Levi! I'm dating Levi!"

He strips. Eren grabs a towel. He goes into the bathroom. After his shower, he gets dressed. A green sweater, black shorts, green knee high socks, and black lowtop sneakers. 

He goes downstairs. Carla and Grisha are eating breakfast. They turn to Eren. Carla smiles, "Morning Eren, you are all dressed up."

"Yea, where are you heading?" Grisha asks.

"I was gonna swing by Armin's for a little bit." Eren says.

"And what about you and Levi?" Carla wiggles her eyebrows.

"You guys know?!" The brunette exclaims.

"It was truly an adorable sight." Grisha chuckles.

Eren blushes as he sits down at the table. Scrambled eggs and bacon. He picks up a fork and digs in. He sighs happily. Food always tasted great in the Yeager house. Maybe, just maybe, Eren wants to cook for Levi someday.

"Young love is so cute." Carla teases.

"Mom!" Eren whisper-shouts.

"It is truly amazing." Grisha smiles, "Remember how we met, dear?"

Eren begins to tune them out. He finishes his breakfast. He places the plate in the sink. "Ok, I'm off. If Mr. GrumpyPants comes looking for me, tell him I am at Armin's."

Grisha and Carla give a thumbs up. Eren opens the front door and leaves. He walks in the direction of Armin's. Which is literally across the street. Eren walks up the steps. He knocks on the door.

Armin's grandpa answers. "Hello Eren."

"Hi Mr. Arlert!" The brunette says cheerfully, "I was wondering if I could hang with Armin for a little bit."

"Sure, come inside." He says, moving out the way.

Eren thanks him. He walks up the stairs to Armin's room. He walks inside and the blonde looks up from his crossword puzzle. "Eren!"

"Armin!"

They hug. Armin smiles, "What's up buddy?"

The first thing to come out of Eren's mouth is, "Levi and I are dating!"

The blonde raises his eyebrows with a big grin on his face. "I mean, everyone saw this coming."

The brunette blushes. "I must've been really obvious. Even my parents knew."

Armin busts out laughing. Eren playfully punches him in the arm.  They sit down on his bed. The brunette sighs, "Mikasa is the worst. We were playing twister, and she decided to spin the board, so Levi and I were left to play."

The blonde shakes his head with a grin. "She is so brilliantly evil."

Now, Armin begins to blush. He scratches the back of his neck, "I'm kinda in love with one of Levi's friends."

Eren looks at him in shock, "Don't tell me you like bushy eyebrows?!"

The blonde covers his face, "Don't call him that!"

Eren smirks. "Hm, looks like I am not so obvious after all."

Armin crosses his arms, "W-Whatever."

The brunette's smirk grows. "Want me to hook you up with him?"

"N-No! Don't do that!" Armin jumps.

Eren laughs. "I won't do anything extreme."

"Extreme is in your vocab." His friend mentions.

"Ok, lightly extreme is in my vocab too." Eren retorts.

"Eren!" Armin's grandpa calls.

"Yea!" he calls back.

"Your boyfriend is here!" 

Eren blushes, "I swear, does the whole country know about that?!"

"Most likely." Armin chuckles, "Bye."

The brunette waves. As he walks down the stairs, he sees Levi holding a picnic basket. He is wearing a white sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black boots. Eren grins.  _I got a hottie for a boyfriend._

"Stop staring like a creep and let's go." Levi says, snapping him out of his trance.

Eren blushes. He waves to Armin's grandpa before leaving. Levi places the picnic basket down. He begins to strip. Eren gapes at him. 

"Uhh, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Stripping." Levi answers in a duh voice.

"Why for?"

"To shift."

"Ohh."

Eren admires his boyfriend's shirtless physique a little. Muscle Heaven. Then, he starts to strip. Eren sighs. He has a lot of working out to do.

He hands Levi his clothes. He places them inside the basket. They begin to shift. Levi looks at Eren. He smiles. Oh my god, he is adorable. His fur is brown, while his eyes shine like the Caribbean sea.

Eren looks at Levi. He looks so dominant in his wolf form. White and black fur, and grey eyes that shine like the moon. Eren carries the basket with his teeth. They begin to run. The breeze feels amazing. Their fur moves gracefully with it.

They reach a perfect spot. They shift back into their human form. He can't believe their gonna sit on the ground, underwear only. 

"That's why we have a blanket, brat." 

Eren gives him a weird look, "Can you read my mind all of a sudden?"

"My boyfriend senses were tingling." Levi shrugs.

The brunette giggles. The raven lays out the blanket. They sit down. Levi takes the food out the basket. Sandwiches, apple juice, cookies, and apple pie. Eren grins, "Clogged arteries. Great."

Levi rolls his eyes, "Here for a good time, not a long time."

Eren shakes his head, "Nope, you have to be here to see me grow."

Levi grins. Eren grabs a sandwich. He takes a bite and he lets out a sound of satisfaction. God bless Kuchel. Levi gives him a weird look. That sound he just let out.....cute.

After they are done, they lay down. Eren's head on Levi's chest. Their legs intertwine. The raven takes notice of how smooth his boyfriend's legs are. He shifts so that he is hovering over Eren. Levi asks, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Y-Yea." The brunette stutters.

Levi chuckles. He loves how flustered Eren gets around him. He goes down and the brunette meets halfway. Soft. Magical. So many words to describe it. Levi licks his bottom lip. Eren opens his mouth. The raven licks every spot, wanting more of Eren. 

He pulls on the brunette's nipples. Eren moans into his mouth. Levi breaks the kiss. "You are so cute."

The brunette's face is red. He is looking up at the raven from under his eyelashes. His lips are red and parted. God, he looks gorgeous.

"N-No, I am not." Eren covers his face.

Levi grabs his wrist, pulling them away from his face. "Absolutely beautiful."

If it wasn't possible, the 11 year old turns even more red. The 13 year old grins. Levi leans down. He begins sucking on Eren's collarbone. The brunette moans. He is so skilled...for a child.  _Don't tell me he watches those dirty videos._

The raven plays with his lover's nipples as he licks at the mark. "Mine."

"Yours." Eren says, breathlessly.

Levi kisses Eren before getting up. "Let's head back now."

Eren gets up. They shift back into wolf form. They begin to run. Things with Levi are going great. He hopes and wishes that they never have to end their relationship. Eren is sure Levi is the only guy he'll ever want. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3- Eren's Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter....you are gonna learn all about Eren's fanboys and fangirls.

The weekend has been amazing, but now, Eren actually has to go to school. He groans as he puts on his school uniform, white uniform shirt and khakis. He puts on black hightop sneakers. He grabs his backpack, before going downstairs. Carla smiles, "There's my boy."

"Morning." Eren greets.

Dad already went to work. Carla hands him a plate of French toast. "C'mon, we are kinda running late."

She grabs her keys. They hurry out of the house. Carla unlocks the car. Eren gets comfortable, while Mom starts the engine. Now, they are off.

It doesn't take long until they are at Trost Elementary. Carla kisses Eren. "Now, you go have a splendid day."

"Thanks Mom, you too." He says, waving to her.

The brunette runs off to find Mikasa and Armin. Levi is standing with them. He slowly approaches the group. Levi's school uniform definitely looks cooler. A green sweater with the Titan emblem, and any choice of pants. He sighs. Of course, he chose sweats. 

"Hey, the real reason why I am still here showed up." The raven jokes.

Eren laughs. "Hi."

They hug. Mikasa and Armin start to sing, "Levi and Eren sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Levi rolls his eyes, "So elementary."

Eren pecks his lips, "We have to go to class now. See you later."

The raven slowly pulls away. "Bye, green eyes."

After Levi leaves, Armin begins to squeal. "You guys are so cute!"

The brunette blushes. He scratches the back of his neck, "Are we?"

"So cute that the cuteness meter broke." Mikasa grins.

Eren shakes his head, but a big grin forms on his face. They walk into class, prepared for learning. Eren is a good student, always turning assignments in time, and keeping those grades green and clean.  The most fun parts of school were lunch, recess, and parties of course.

Soon, recess is here. Immediately, Eren runs to the soccer field. Soccer is his passion. He is positive that when he grows up, soccer will still be in his life. Whenever his team makes a dumb decision, the brunette instantly scolds them. Mom voice on, "Now, Sasha, you can totally do better!"

Sasha's excuse every time, "I'm not bad, you are just too good!"

A whole bunch of fangirls, even fanboys, stand by the gate as an audience. Yup, Eren has a fanclub. The brunette's role is to be goalkeeper. He is really great at it. Mikasa believes he should be the one making the shots though, since his kicking form is excellent. 

"Let's go guys!" Eren says, bracing himself.

Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha are on his team. Bertolt, Reiner, and Connie are on Annie's team. Annie's team has the ball first. Reiner moves smoothly with the ball. Mikasa steps in front of them. She kicks it away, running fast. She kicks it over to Armin. Armin quickly gets past Reiner. Bertolt steps in front of him. The blonde passes the ball backwards to Sasha, but Connie swoops in. With Mikasa on his tail, the bald kid makes a shot, but Eren kicks it over to Armin. With Annie shocked, the blonde is able to make a goal. Eren's fanclub rushes over to him.

"Oh my god, that kick to Armin was amazing!"

"You are a great goalie!" 

"Why are you so cute?!"

Eren rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He smiles, "Armin deserves some credit guys, he did make a great shot."

The fanclub gives an approving look to the blonde before turning back to the omega. Eren continues, "I don't really think I am that great. I have open room for improvement, and I don't think I am cute."

Sasha rolls her eyes, "2 big lies."

His fanclub starts to bombard him with compliments. 

"Whaaa? You are cute times infinity!"

"Amazingly beautiful!"

"Incredibly stunning!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialligorgeous!"

Eren grins. Did that boy really just reference the Mary Poppins movie? If the brunette wasn't planning on a future with Levi, he would marry that kid. To get himself out of this situation, he says, "Really? My boyfriend seems to think so."

It's like a record stopped playing out of nowhere. Girls gape at him and the boys have murderous expressions. 

"Boyfriend?"

"You are gay?"

"More importantly, who's the boy?"

Eren begins to blush. Mikasa and Armin save him from the crowd. "Wow, I think that's our teacher calling us."

"Bye guys." Eren waves.

Away from the crowd, the brunette whispers, "You guys are the best."

Armin grins, "We know."

The day goes by quickly. Before you know it, Eren is snuggled up with Levi on the couch. Kuchel is cooking. Armin and Mikasa are actually watching Toys Story 3.

"Yea, I can't watch this. This movie brings out the waterworks." The brunette shakes his head.

"Seriously?" Levi asks, judging him with his eyes.

Eren playfully elbows him, "Hey! The furnace scene is dark!"

"I agree with Eren, this movie scared me the first time I watched it." Armin says.

The raven sighs. He kisses his lover's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll babysit you."

Eren glares at him. Levi grins. Kuchel calls out from the kitchen, "Levi, stop being mean to that precious angel!"

Everyone laughs. The brunette blushes. "Glad to know I'm a star in this house."

"You will always be the star in my heart." Levi grins.

Eren giggles. His boyfriend is just so charming with his words. Mikaaa grins, "Levi, I think you would like to know you are on the hit list of 11 year olds at our school."

The brunette laughs into his boyfriend's shoulder. Armin bites his lip to hold back laughter. Levi scowls, "That fanclub right? You just tell those idiots that they don't want no problems with me."

"Will do, sir!" Mikasa salutes.

Kuchel can't help but giggle. Friendship is an amazing thing. "Get in here, you goofballs! Dinners ready!"

Everyone jumps up. The smell itself could satisfy Eren for a lifetime. They walked into the kitchen. Chicken alfredo. The brunette turns to Kuchel. "Will you adopt me?"

The Ackerman rolls her eyes, but grins. "You already have 2 great parents."

"Yea, I know. It's just that, Dad is gone most of the time, and Mom is weird." Eren explains.

"Weird?"

"She likes putting me in girly clothes."

Armin teases him, "I mean....you have a really girly body."

Eren blushes. Mikasa chokes. Levi kisses his hand, "Which makes him even more gorgeous."

"Thank you." The brunette smiles.

Dinner goes smooth like usual. Good food and good laughs. The addition, the never ending compliments from his lover. His face felt like it was always on fire around Levi. It's not a bad feeling.

Levi, of course, walked him home. This time, with him, giving Eren a piggy back ride. It felt nice. Levi's hands spreading warmth to his legs. The brunette holding on like his life depended on it. The raven loved the feeling. He has the strong urge to protect his lover. He loves the fact that his lover depends on him. 

The best moment of the night, Eren's parents embarrassing them. Levi knocks on the door, holding his lover's hand. Carla opens the door, "OH MY GOD! GRISHA, GET THE CAMERA!"

Eren hides his face with his hand. Levi forces a smile, even though this situation is incredibly weird. Grisha comes back with camera, "Now say cheese!"

Levi wraps his arms around Eren's waist. The brunette smiles. The flash goes off, indicating the picture was taken. The raven sighs, "Always nice doing business with the Yeagers. Goodnight, green eyes."

The brunette smiles, "Bye Bye, GrumpyPants."

As the raven leaves, he can hear Eren say, "God, you guys are so embarrassing!"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4- Eren's Heat

Eren wakes up feeling hot. He places a hand on his forehead, "Nice. I have a fever."

No, it's more than that. His clothes feel all tight, he's sweating, and he is leaking fluids. The brunette rolls over on his stomach. "What is happening to me?!"

He gets up, leaving his bedroom. He walks downstairs. No one is here. It's a school day. I hope his parents don't expect him to walk, because that is not happening. He helps himself to some strawberry poptarts.

 _Knock! Knock!_ Eren lazily walks over to the door. He opens the door to see his handsome boyfriend. Green eyes widen as chills run down his spine, and more fluids leave him. Levi smells really good.

The raven's pupils dilate. "H-Hi. By the way, you smell really good."

Eren blushes, adding to the heat. "I do?"

"Yea." Levi smiles.

"You smell really good too." Eren replies.

The brunette moves out the way. Levi comes in. Eren closes the door. "Isn't it a school day? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"I don't feel like walking. Plus, I think I have a fever."

The raven grabs his plate, putting it on the counter. Levi steps closer, grabbing his boyfriends butt. Eren smells really good. It doesn't smell perfumey. Just natural. "I don't think you have a fever."

The brunette whines at the touch. More heat flushes to his face. His body feels more sensitive. Eren hugs Levi, unaware of his erection pressing into his boyfriend. Although, he is aware of his boyfriend's erection pressing into him. He buries his face into Levi's chest. The aroma his lover gave off screams dominance. "P-Please."

"What are you asking for?" The raven asks.

Eren's eyes widen as his ass releases more slick. Levi's voice sounds really attractive all of a sudden. The brunette cutely stutters, "I-I don't know what I am asking. M-My body needs something."

At the speed of light, Eren is being carried to his room. He blinks.  _Did I fall into a daze?_

The raven locks the door. Levi places his lover on the bed. He pulls off his shirt. Eren whines. His ass is like a waterfall. He brings his knees up, and he buries face in them. He doesn't notice Levi walking over to him. The brunette lets out a yelp. With no hesitation, the 13 year old spreads his legs. 

Levi makes himself comfy in between them. He kisses his boyfriend. Eren wraps his legs around him. He grabs his face, deepening the kiss. The raven starts to rut against his boyfriend. The smell, it's making Levi go crazy.

Not breaking the kiss, the raven literally rips off Eren's shirt. The brunette would protest, but Levi's mouth is very soft. Levi's fingers attack his nipples. Eren moans into his mouth.  He flicks his fingers against the hard buds. Eren breaks the kiss, covering his nipples as if they are boobs. "My p-poor nipples!"

Levi pushes away his hands. He flicks his tongue against the nipples. Eren moans, back arching. The raven smirks,  "You like having your nipples played with, huh?"

The brunette shakes his head, "I will not answer that."

The raven whispers in his ear, "Your body already did."

At this point, his boxers are drenched. Levi leans back. He pulls Eren's shorts down, along with his boxers. The 13 year old growls. The scent is strongest here. 

The brunette changes position. Stomach on bed, bent over, ass on display. The raven grabs his boyfriend's ass. Blazingly hot. "Such a needy little boy."

Levi spreads Eren's ass, watching his pink hole pucker, and a waterfall of slick stroll down his leg. His eyes roll back at the scent. He experimentally licks the slick up the leg, and over his entrance.

The brunette gasps. That's a dirty area, and Levi is supposed to be a clean freak. "D-Don't lick there!"

"Where do you think my cock is supposed to go?" Levi beautifully points out.

Eren covers his ears, "You have such a dirty mouth!"

The raven smirks. He goes back to happily licking Eren's hole. He could literally drink this everyday to stay hydrated, but he would get high cholesterol. The scent is sweet, and the taste is heavenly. He enjoys the moans coming out his lover. Levi goes one step further. He inserts his tongue inside of Eren.

"Ah!" the brunette yelps, pushing his ass back.

He tongue fucks his lover a little before stopping. If Eren busts, he is gonna bust all over Levi's dick. The raven pulls off his own pants. He rubs his cock against the hole, before pushing in. The brunette looks back, lips parting, and flirtatious sounds falling out. 

Once fully inside, he pulls out, until his tip is only there. He slams in. Eren's eyes widen. "Ah, that felt good!"

Levi smirks. He begins to thrust. He is gonna go slow. He wants Eren to enjoy his first time. The 11 year old rolls his hips, matching each thrust. Levi raises his eyebrows, smirking. "Looks like someone has been naughty."

Eren fumbles, "N-No! I do not watch p-porn!"

Levi hooks his arms over the brunette's shoulders. This makes Eren lean back into a sitting position. He feels his lover's hard nipples against his back. More importantly, the change in position makes Levi's penis hits a certain spot. The 11 year old's eyes widen, and a scream leaves his lips.

The raven whispers into his ear, "Oh, I think you do."

Eren's feels a certain need. Oh god, this is the part where he releases that white stuff. The brunette leans forward, hands on Levi's knees, ass bouncing on his lover's dick. The angle hits that good spot, perfectly. The raven's head tilts back. A groan leaves his soft lips. "Mr. Innocent Kid, is actually a whiny slut behind closed doors."

The brunette lets out a scream as he releases. Levi bucks up one more time, before he releases his come. This knots the two together. Without thinking, Levi bites down on the back of Eren's neck. The brunette moans.

Levi laps at the blood. He smirks at the mark. They are so young. Sex is wrong to be doing at their age, but for Eren and Levi, it feels right. The steaming heat and the gut wrenching isn't as strong, but it is still there. His scent remains amazingly arousing.

"Ugh, you have no idea what your scent does to a guy." Levi whispers in his ear.

The brunette blushes. "Is it that strong?"

Levi laughs, "It damn near takes up the whole house."

Eren scolds him, "Watch your language, mister. You are still a child!"

"A child that made love to another child." He laughs harder.

The brunette blushes.

 

 

Carla comes home. She places the groceries on the counter. She sniffs. The scent is sweet and really strong. That's the scent only a omega could make. Her golden eyes widen, "Oh shit!"

She runs up the stairs. She tries to open Eren's door, but it's locked. Carla sighs. "He definitely had sex."

She uses her key to open the door. Her plan was to walk in mad, but the sight in front of her, made her soft. Levi has his arms wrapped around Eren's waist, and his face buried in Eren's neck. The brunette has his hands on top of Levi's. 

She takes out her phone. She takes a picture. "I'll let you two lovebirds rest for now, but tomorrow we are gonna have a huge conversation."

Carla closes the door. If they had sex, while Eren is in heat, most likely Eren will have tough 9 months ahead of him. She just prays that Grisha will not be too angry. He better not be, because she will absolutely not allow him to lay hands on Eren.

Things have just gotten tough. No matter what Eren does, they need to be there for him, through thick and thin.


	5. Chapter 5- Abandonment

Eren wakes up. It's night time. He looks over to Levi. He smiles before reality hits.  _We both skipped school. He was supposed to be home hours ago. My mom is coming home like now!_

He jumps up, scrambling for clothes. Levi growls. "Get back in bed."

"How about getting out of the bed? Are you aware of what time it is right now?!"

The raven looks over to the clock.  _8:00, oh shit!_ Levi jumps out of the bed. He puts on his clothes in a hurry. Eren puts on black shorts and a white tee. 

Eren leads Levi downstairs. They stop. Carla is sitting on the couch, watching t.v. Slowly, they turn around, getting ready to walk back up the stairs. Her voice stops them. "Levi, I was already aware that you are here. I am aware of the dirty deed."

The brunette turns red. Levi keeps his mouth shut. She continues, "Come have a seat."

Levi and Eren sit down in front of Carla. Eren speaks up first, "BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I HAVE A PERFECT EXCUSE FOR THIS!" 

Carla crosses her arms, "I would love to hear your excuse for skipping school to have sex."

Eren blushes again, "I skipped school because my body felt really hot. Fever hot."

"If that was the case, would it really be a smart idea to have sex?" She deadpans.

The brunette falls silent. He brings his knees up to his chest. He hides his face in them. Carla sighs, "Eren, Levi, having sex at such a young age can have many consequences. Baby, you didn't have a fever, you were in heat."

The brunette looks up with an adorably confused look. "What's that?"

"You are an omega, and omegas have a cycle where they go into heat. Going into heat makes your body hot and makes you have extremely sexual urges. Omegas let out an extremely arousing smell which attracts alphas. Levi, the alpha, didn't know any better, which is why he responded in the way he did."

Levi and Eren look at each other, then look back at Carla. She rubs between her brows, "Levi, you bit Eren, making him your mate and most likely, you released a part of you inside of Eren."

Eren buries his face in his knees, whining. "Don't word it like that!"

Levi smirks at his lover. Suddenly, Carla says something that knocks the smirk off his face.

"Eren, you are most likely pregnant." 

His jaw falls to the floor. Eren immediately looks up with raised brows. "Wha-How?! I'm a boy!"

Carla rolls her eyes, "All omegas, male or female, have the ability to give birth."

Levi gets up, holding his hands up. "Mrs. Yeager with all respect, I am too young to be a father."

Eren's mood goes from shocked to angry. "Oh wow, you created the problem and now you want to run away from it. You weren't too young to know about sex nor have sex with me!"

The raven raises his eyebrows at his mate, "How was I supposed to know about all this alpha/omega mating crap?!"

"For one, don't have sex if you do not care to educate yourself on every part of the topic." Carla says.

Levi glares at her before looking at the brunette, "So, you want to have the baby?"

Eren crosses his arms, "Well, I'm not going to abort it."

Levi hisses, "Eren, do you know how many damn responsibilities come with having a child?! Who's gonna take care of it while you are at school? I know I won't. We are so young, we have a full life ahead of us. A baby can come later."

Eren growls, a pure animalistic growl. "I can't believe the, excuse my language mom, utter bullshit coming out of your mouth!"

Carla covers her mouth, looking between her son and the raven. "You are excused honey, just don't ever say it again."

Eren gets off the couch. Storming over to Levi, "You are just like all guys. 'I love you so much, and I would never think of leaving you' Lies! All lies! You guys can only stay when there is no damn problem involved!"

Levi scowls. "Eren, what are you saying?"

The brunette bares his teeth, "I am telling you, if you are not man enough to stay and take care of our child, then leave. If it is too much of a problem for you, then leave. I don't need you. I know I will be a great parent."

For a few minutes, Levi stood there in shock. His heart hurt. He didn't wanna leave Eren, but he just couldn't take care of a baby. His hand turns the door knob. He looks back at the brunette, tears forming in his eyes. "Eren, I love you."

"Those are some strong words that you don't understand the meaning to." Eren whispers.

Levi shakes his head. He slams the door behind him. Carla jumps, "Ugh, pre-teens."

She looks at her son. He stands there, looking down at the ground. The brunette wipes his tears, "So, this is what heartbreak feels like."

Carla gets up. She hugs her son. The brunette instantly wraps his arms around his mom. She traces circles on his neck, soothing Eren. "Eren, I am really proud of you. What you did was really mature."

"Thanks mom." The brunette whispers.

"No tv for a month."

"I knew there was a catch."

"This is one of the easier punishments. I intended to yell at you until your ears fell off.The last thing you need is stress, so I will refrain." Carla smiles.

"Thanks." Eren smiles a little.

She kisses her son on the forehead. "So, let's have dinner, shall we?"

Eren runs immediately to the dinner table. Carla laughs, following him. She places the homemade mac and cheese on the table. It's so golden and heavenly. Then, she places cinnamon buns on the table. She smirks as she practically sees hearts in his son's eyes. It would take a while for Eren to get over his heartbreak. The first breakup is always the hardest. Seeing how her son handled the situation, she just knows that Eren's son will be in good care.


	6. Chapter 6- Levi tells Kuchel and Mikasa

The door slams shut. Kuchel walks out from the kitchen, holding a bowl full of cake batter. "Levi, do not slam a door in this house unless you intend to pay for it."

"Whatever." the raven hisses.

"What's got you more grumpy than usual?" Mikasa asks, standing next to Kuchel.

"Eren and I had sex." Levi says, running his hand through his hair.

Kuchel hands the bowl to Mikasa. "Continue stirring, please."

Mikasa goes into the kitchen. Not even a second later, you can hear yelling and slapping sounds emit throughout the house. Mikasa peeks around the corner, pursing her lips to stop from laughing. Levi was covering his head as Kuchel went Hulk on him. The raven turns away so her mom doesn't catch her. She whistles as she stirs. 

Kuchel and Levi walk into the kitchen. His hair is messed up, and his lip is bruised. Kuchel has a smile on her face as if nothing happened. Mikasa hands the bowl over to mom. She hands a napkin to Levi.

"Levi, I don't know who even told you to skip school. Then, you go over to the Yeager house, thinking it is such a smart idea to have sex."

"I walked by Eren's house and it smelled heavenly." Mikasa says, randomly.

Before you know it, Kuchel is screaming. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE WAS IN HEAT?!"

Mikasa's eyes light up. "EREN'S GONNA HAVE A MINI GREEN EYES?!" 

Levi turns to her, "You know what heat is?"

Mikasa crosses her arms, "I mean yea, if you know about sex, you need to know about all the consequences it brings."

"You are only 11!"

"An 11 year old who kept their pants on."

Kuchel covers her mouth, looking down. Her kids are something else. She shakes her head, getting angry again. "So, this means that Eren is most likely pregnant?"

"Y-yea." Levi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kuchel rubs between her eyebrows. Mikasa squeals, "Awww, a mini Eren! As if one Eren wasn't adorable enough!"

"Well...."

"What? Even more bad news?"

"Eren kinda gave me a verbal beating. You see, we are too young to raise a kid, and he is definitely not gonna abort it. He told me off. 'You can make the problem, but won't solve it!' and 'If you are not man enough to care for our kid, then leave!'"

Mikasa and Kuchel look at each other. "Eren sounds really mature."

"I know." Mikasa admits.

"Levi, you are a total asshole." Kuchel adds.

The raven almost rips his hair out, "Yea, I think the Yeagers have that verbally beaten into my system."

Levi gets up. "I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go cry my heart out now."

He walks away. He doesn't need any of this. He just ended his first ever relationship, and guess what, it didn't even last 2 weeks. What a joke! He never saw Eren so angry. The omega was baring his teeth, he looked so alpha. 

Mikasa sighs, "I feel bad. Heartbreak doesn't sound like a nice thing."

"Just imagine how Eren feels." Kuchel says.

"Terrible. He didn't deserve any of this." Mikasa replies.

Momma Ackerman whispers, "I know it's not the right time to say this, but we are moving."

Now, Mikasa is angry. The raven voices her disapproval, "For what? If this is about Levi, we can just send him away!"

Kuchel glares at her daughter. What are siblings for? She speaks, "I got a job offer at Utopia District. It pays way more than my job here."

"That's great, but what about  my brothers, Armin and Eren? Eren needs all the support he can get right now." 

"I know sweetie, but we need to think about us. Levi is not ready to be a father, and he is going through heartbreak. I need the extra money. This could be a better opportunity for us." 

"Ugh, this sucks!" Mikasa yells, "I don't want money. I want my best friends!"

"You could make new friends?" Kuchel shrugs.

"But, I already have great friends!"

"Mikasa, this isn't up for discussion."

Now, there is 2 angry Ackermans. She can't leave Trost. She has made so many good memories here. She can't leave Eren and Armin. They are family. 

"Great mom. I made some amazing friends and now you want to move. This only benefits you. Moving  isn't gonna solve Levi's problem, it's gonna make him look, excuse my language, like an asshole! As if he already isn't one!" 

Not allowing her to get another word in, she leaves. Dessert doesn't seem appetizing anymore. Mikasa knocks on her brother's door.

"G-Go away!" A shaky voice replies.

Mikasa comes in anyways. Levi is listening to depressing music, as tears stroll down his face. He immediately wipes his face. The female raven feels tears well up in her eyes.

"Look, mom says we are moving, and I don't want your last conversation with Eren to be a bad one."

"Oh my fuck!" Levi whisper-shouts, "How much bad things can happen in one chapter?!"

 _(Author smirks)_ "Looks like we are both hurting now." Mikasa jokes.

"Yea." 

"Levi, what you did was kinda assholeish." Mikasa says, "But, you weren't wrong for having that mindset. I mean, who really wants a kid at this point in their life? We still have a long road ahead of us. New friends and opportunities are still ahead. A baby is supposed to come later in life, not now."

The male raven rests his head on his sister's shoulder. "Now, you sound like an adult."

"It's an Ackerman/Yeager gene I guess." she giggles.

Levi sighs, "I hope one day, Eren will forgive me."

"You guys are mates now. He's going to. Not right now, but down the road, he will." Mikasa reassures him.

"Thanks, Mika. This was the talking I needed." 

She nods. "Night."

"Night."

She pats his back before leaving. He falls back, all dramatic.  _It's amazing how one minute everything is going right, then the next, it goes haywire._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I just had to break the 4th wall for the one time.


	7. Chapter 7- This is Goodbye

So many things happen in 2 weeks. Especially to a stomach. Eren is already sporting a little bump. The brunette hasn't said a word to Grisha about it, yet. Well, it isn't his fault really. He's always at work.

Pregnancy is a weird, but beautiful thing. This baby is really brings out the bad side of him. Lately, he's been snappy and a hungry hungry hippo. Foods that didn't look appetizing before, look good now.

Eren hasn't been at school. Carla figured that home schooling would be the best option. The same people who claim they admire him, would be the same one to switch up on him. 

Currently, he is working on schoolwork right now.  _Knock, Knock!_ Carla goes to get it. She opens it and.....Levi is here. The raven speaks, "Hey Mrs. Yeager,  I know I am not on good terms with Eren, but I need to speak to him."

She slowly steps aside. Levi walks in to see Eren on the couch, doing homework. His eyes pan to the baby bump. He smiles. Eren looks adorable with it.

Eren looks up to lock eyes on Levi. He scoffs. The raven sighs, "I know you hate me, but I would like to inform you that I am moving."

Eren's eyes widen. He is no longer angry for now, but sad and confused. "W-What?"

"Mom found a job in Utopia District and we have to move. Mikasa told me that I before I leave, my last conversation with you should be a good one." He says.

The brunette gets up, grabbing his mate's hands. Levi's fingers intertwine with his. Eren speaks, "I know I am supposed to be mad at you right now, but I put that aside. You and Mikasa can't leave. All the great memories in that house. The first time I saw you, I was blushing like a tomato."

Levi laughs, "I remember. That was adorable. The first time I saw you, all I could remember thinking was that you were the most gorgeous person I have seen in my life."

Eren blushes, "S-Stop."

The raven smiles, "I promise I still think that now."

Eren looks away, smiling.

Levi continues, "Eren, I just wanna apologize for the way I acted. I must look like a real jerk since I am actually leaving town."

The brunette shakes his head, "I have been thinking, and your way of thinking was understandable. We are way too young to have a baby, but it's growing now, and I do not intend to abort it."

Levi nods, "I will never forget you. You were my first lover, my first kiss, my first crush. Someday, I pray that you'll be my last lover."

Eren's eyes fill with tears. "Ugh, even when I am supposed to be mad, you know how to win my heart."

The brunette frees his hands, only to hold Levi's head. The raven gets the memo. Eren moves in, and Levi closes the gap. Where is Carla in all this? She is taking pictures. She can't wait to tease the hell out of Eren.

Levi smiles. "That was perfect."

"Yea." Eren says in a daze.

Levi slowly breaks away. "I promise, I will come back soon."

"I'll be waiting, mister." Eren teases, pointing a finger at him. God knows he is serious.

Levi leaves. Carla locks the door behind him. She begins to sing, "Isn't young love adorableeee?!"

Eren blushes. "You are so embarrassing."

He can't believe Levi and Mikasa are moving. He is starting to believe pregnancy is a curse. Mikasa, his best friend, his sister, gone. Levi, his first everything, gone. Tears well up in his eyes. Why does all this stuff have to happen now? 

Immediately, warm loving arms lock around the brunette. "It's gonna be alright, Eren."

"Y-yea, it will." the brunette whispers.

* * *

 

Later that night, Grisha comes home. Eren is in his room, eating sour cream chips. Carla kisses her husband. "Grish, we have to talk."

"Can it wait, doll?" He asks, "I am starving."

"You see, I rather have you be in a bad mood before dinner then after dinner." 

"How bad can the news be? 

"I mean, to you, it's probably the worst news you'll ever hear." She nervously laughs, scratching the back of her neck.

"Carla, spill." Grisha says, crossing his arms.

"Eren's kinda, carrying an offspring?" 

Being a doctor, he instantly gets it. "OUR 11 YEAR OLD SON IS PREGNANT?!"

"Yea." Carla sighs, rubbing between her brows.

"Oh, that boy. He was never that mentally smart." Grisha hisses.

Eren's eyes widen. He didn't want his dad to harm him physically, but Grisha is doing a pretty good job of harming him emotionally. So that's what his father has always thought of him?

"Grisha Yeager, our son made a mistake, and I am not gonna allow you to degrade him like that." Carla says calmly, although her golden specs flick with anger.

"Your son. I don't need that slut ruining my reputation." He yells.

 _Smack!_ Eren's eyes widen. Did mom just hit him? Forget that, does dad really want to disown him all of a sudden? A tear strolls down his face. His own dad....

"How fucking dare you? Eren is not gonna ruin your damn reputation because you do that every fucking night when you are out drinking, when you could be at home with your damn family!"

Eren lets out an "oop" sound. That has to sting. Look who's the stupid one now. Carla sighs, "So, these are your true colors? I don't want none of it. Keep the house, but Eren and I are outta here."

The brunette's eyes widen. Too many things are unfolding. First, The Ackermans leave. Second, Grisha finds out about the pregnancy and he lets his true feelings out. Third, now they are moving out? This could be a movie with how these events are going.

Eren couldn't believe his dad. Mom still loves him, even with what happened? Why couldn't he? Everything just hurts.

He hears stomping. Then, stomping following the stomping. Carla barges in, "Eren, pack your clothes."

The brunette immediately moves to pack. Grisha comes in behind her. "Eren stop!"

"Why should I, dad?" Eren glares at his father, "Am I not the mentally dumb slut who is gonna ruin your reputation?"

Grisha falls silent. Carla makes an "oop" sound. Eren continues, "All you care about is mom. It was never ever about me. You only put up with me for her to stay. Now, it's backfiring on your alcoholic butt."

"You little shit!" He says, charging towards Eren.

Carla kicks him in the balls. Grisha groans as he falls over. She looks down at him, "Don't even think about putting your hands on him!"

Eren puts all his clothes in a big duffel bag. He passes it to Carla. They step over Grisha. Carla goes into her room. A few seconds later, she comes out with a bag full of clothes. "No time to waste. Let's go."

Eren nods. "Mom, where are we gonna stay?" 

"At the Arlert's for now." She replies.

That wouldn't be a problem. The Arlerts are literally one house down the street. Carla opens the door, stepping out first. The brunette hesitates before stepping out. So many memories went down in this house. He guesses that all those happy moments from dad were fake. He shakes his head, silently crying.

It doesn't take them long before arriving at the Arlert's. Carla knocks. An old voice yells, "Coming!" 

Grandpa Arlert opens the door. The first thing he notices is the baby bump. "You kids sure move fast."

Eren blushes. Carla laughs, "Mr. Arlert, we need a place to stay for now. Do you mind if we stay here for a bit?"

"Not at all. Armin would love to see you Eren. He says you haven't been at school lately."

He steps aside. Eren answers, "Yea. I'm gonna be homeschooling for the rest of my pregnancy."

Grandpa Arlert shuts the door. "Let me take those off your hands."

Eren hesitates before giving him the bag. Carla also hesitates, "You don't have to."

"It's alright, I promise." He says. 

Carla gives him the bags. He walks upstairs with ease. Armin comes running down the stairs. "EREN!"

He stops in place. "Well, hello baby bump."

Eren facepalms, but he can't stop the smile forming on his face. Carla giggles. "Well, you two go catch up."

Armin grabs his arm gently, before dragging him up the stairs. They go into his room. Eren sits on the bed, Armin joining him. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8- Jean, Sasha, and Connie find out

Eren wakes up to see Armin talking to his stomach. A sleepy smile forms on his face. That's just cute. "That's adorable."

Armin looks up, face flushing. "S-Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," The brunette giggles, "I just woke up, but this just made my day."

Armin smiles. He gets up. "Let's go eat."

"Alrighty." 

Armin gently drags him to his feet. They leave the room, walking downstairs. There goes Carla, setting everybody's plates down. 

Eren sighs as the heavenly aroma. "Morning."

"Morning Eren and Armin." Carla greets them, "Come on and eat. Later, we are gonna go shopping."

Eren and Armin look at each other with a big smile. The brunette is not gonna let pregnancy restrict him. They take their seats. Hash browns and french toast. The day is off to a great start.

Eren doesn't waste anything on his place. Since he is pregnant, the need for food is 10 times stronger. Somehow, the brunette still manages to look cute while eating fast.

Before you know it, Eren is done. Armin wants to savor each bite, I mean Grandpa is not really much of a great chef. Carla's food tastes amazing.

"While Armin finishes up, how about you go get dressed, Eren?" She suggests.

Eren nods. Usually, he would go running up the stairs. Running while pregnant is seriously uncomfortable. He takes his time up each step.

He can hear Mom and Armin laughing at his torment. What is family for? He goes into Armin's room. He looks in the bag of clothes. He picks the most comfortable outfit he could find. A jacket, and a pair of sweatpants. That will do.

At times, the brunette has a hard time getting in jeans, so wearing them while pregnant just wouldn't be right. After putting on the clothes, he goes to brush his teeth. You never know when you'll meet a Levi look a like.

* * *

 

Inside the grocery stores, Eren got so many stares. Stares of admiration and Stares of Judgement. It's like Eren knew what people were saying just by the look in their eyes.

"That boy is gorgeous!"

"Is that boy pregnant?" An old lady asks, "This new generation is sure slutty."

"Obviously, the boy made a mistake. Get off his case!"

Eren felt grateful for the people who stood up for him. That old lady is just jealous that he looks better than her on his worst days. Ignoring them, Eren continued to fill the cart with junk food. Oreos, Strawberry Poptarts, and Rice Krispy treats. Carla rolls her eyes. Her son is just destined for a heart attack.

To even out the junk, Carla puts in all types of vegetables in the cart that can be used for soup, sandwiches, and salads. Armin and Eren groan. Mr. Arlert laughs at them. 

Meanwhile, Jean, Sasha, and Connie are at the juice isle. Of course, there are 5 bottles of coca cola in the cart. This isn't coming out of their pockets, so they are just gonna fill up the cart.

Sasha points to the candy isle, "Let's go full up the cart with junk."

"You are such a fat pig." Connie mutters.

Jean busts out laughing. Sasha pouts. He pushes the cart towards the candy isle. She elbows Connie, "You are so mea-"

She turns around to see Eren. With a baby bump. Her eyes widen. Connie and Jean look at each other in confusion. They follow Sasha's gaze. "OH SHIT!"

Nevermind, they do not need candy right now. Eren turns around. "Wow, what dirty language."

Sasha elbows Jean. "Watch the language."

"Eren...pregnant...what the hell....how long has it been?" Jean has so many things to say but doesn't know how to word it.

"So, this is why we haven't seen him at school lately." Connie says, everything just clicking.

"Wow, I am shocked, but so excited!" Sasha beams, "Babies are so cute!"

"But so much responsibility." Jeans says in an eh voice.

"You are just a lazy bastard." Connie shrugs.

"Exactly." Jean grins.

The 3 felt like they just discovered some top secret information. Jean wanted to tell the loser how dumb he is to get pregnant right now, but he doesn't need that right now. Believe it or not, Jean is not always an ass. What Eren needs right now is support. No matter how dumb the decision was, he needs support.

On the ride home, Eren is already opening the oreo's box. Carla grins, "This just reminds me of when I was pregnant."

Eren blushes, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She continues, "You were such a hungry guy in there, I went to bed with a bowl of chips every night."

The whole car is full of laughter. Eren whines, "Mom!"

The brunette just couldn't wait to embarrass his child as much as his mom embarrasses him.

* * *

 

It's been one day since the Ackermans have moved. Levi doesn't like Utopia District. The houses are amazing, the food is great, but it is missing one thing. Eren. Levi just couldn't stand being away from Eren. Those two weeks he spent away from Eren took his heart apart little by little, and now this? Gosh, could things get any shittier?

Since the departure, curse words like fuck, shit, and bitch keep making it's way slowly into his vocabulary. They are the only words he can use to describe his feelings right now. If Kuchel knew, she would kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again. He shakes his head at the thought with a grin on his face.

His mind goes back to Eren. He begins to think about how Eren would act as a mom. He would be a nice mom, the type to throw the best parties for his kids, but secretly, he would scary as hell. He laughs. What an image!  

"God, I wish I did things differently." Levi voices his thoughts.

Mikasa joins me on the couch. "Things with Eren?"

"Yea." He replies, "Everytime I think about him, I just wish I could be there for him. Maybe a little brat running around isn't so bad, especially if Eren and I made it."

She laughs. "Levi, you sound so fatherly, and it is making my day."

"Shut up." Levi elbows her.

She grins. "Before you know it, we are gonna be back at Trost. Maybe, you can change things."

He nods, "Yea." He would so change things. When he returns, he is gonna be mature. He is gonna be there for both his child and his mate. It's gonna be perfect. He would teach his son how to scare people, then Eren would scold him. Levi could just hear the brat, "No no, you want to be nice to others not scary. Scary is the reason why your father is a depressing loser."

He chuckles. Things are gonna be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need to make longer chapters. Seeing my stories on a tablet and computer, makes it seem so short. I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9- First Phones

Eren wakes up. He stretches his arms and his legs shake, knocking sleep out of him. Armin groans. He was resting his head on Eren's stomach, arms wrapped around it. The brunette hopes his mom has been taking pictures because this is seriously adorable. Armin would be such a great parent. 

"Sorry, Arm." Eren says, flicking his bangs.

Armin pouts. The brunette grabs some clothes before going into the bathroom. He strips out of his clothes. Pregnancy made him get rid of a classic habit for him. He usually steps into his shirts to get it on, but nooo, now he has to go through the effort to pull it over. As if his hair wasn't messy enough.

He turns on the shower. He waits for the water to turn cold. Eren doesn't care how tough things get, cold water will always be a big no. He steps in, sighing as the water hits him. He pours the coco-butter scented body wash on this loofah. The brunette scrubs every part thoroughly.

After all that mess, Eren scrubs his face with skin care products, even though his skin stays clear. With all that junk he has been eating, a pimple is bound to pop out. He washes his face before turning off the water.

He wraps a towel around his body. Eren steps out the shower, every step extra careful. You know disgusting it is to take a clean shower, then fall on the floor? Eren steps back into the room.

Armin is shirtless. Eren observes the muscle growth. "Arm, have you been doing extra push ups?"

Armin blushes as he looks down at his arms, "You can tell?"

Eren grins, "Yea, good stuff, man."

"Thanks." He responds, "Anyways, Gramps said we can go for a run."

"Is it even ok to shift while pregnant?" Eren asks, eyebrow raising.

"Yea." Armin answers, "Gramps wouldn't let us do it if it wasn't safe."

Eren nods. That's true. He slides on black gym shorts. Armin grabs Eren's arm, running down the stairs. The brunette covers his stomach, feeling a little self conscious. They step out, locking the door. Armin shifts immediately, platinum blonde fur moving gracefully and his blue eyes shining. This could be a Lo'real commercial.

The brunette hesitates before shifting. It didn't feel weird. He just felt like a momma wolf, carrying her pup. They began to run. It felt uncomfortable at first, but Eren found out that running in a zig zag pattern, making it comfortable for his stomach.

It felt good to run after so long. They came to the spot that Levi took him on his first date. He lays on his back as Armin uses his paw to rub Eren's stomach. The brunette gives him a wolfish smile, rolling onto the side. Armin runs his face along the brunettes fur. He lets out a little howl. 

This spot is kinda emotional for Eren. Levi made him blush like crazy and he made him extremely happy. He lets out a sad howl, ears pointing downward. Armin gets the hint. He shifts back. "I-I am sorry."

Eren shakes his head. The blonde has nothing to be sorry for. He leans up, shifting back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, really."

"I wasn't aware that this was the spot." The blonde whispers, "Speaking of which, Levi has good taste."

Eren giggles. "In places and in boyfriends."

Armin elbows him, "You are awful. Shift back so I can play with your fur."

The brunette obeys. He lays back down. Armin rubs circles into his stomach and Eren pants happily. The last thing he wants to do is break down. Armin has been so great to him, and he doesn't need to be stressed out with his mood swings. 

Armin and Eren return home. Carla is before them. "Guess what I got."

"Candy?" they ask in unison.

Carla rolls her eyes, "N-No, even better."

"Cookie dough?" 

She gives up. "You two are so diabetic that it hurts, but anyways here."

She holds out two Iphones. Eren and Armin stand frozen. For the longest, they have wanted phones, and now they have them. They grab the phones with such great care. They freak out for a minute or two before hugging Carla.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

 

Kuchel comes home from work. Levi and Mikasa were busy watching tv. She smiles as she hovers over them. She holds out two Iphones.

Levi and Mikasa's eyes widen. They both snatch it, look at the phone, and then at each other with big smiles. Finally, they jump over the couch, hugging the heck out of Kuchel. She giggles.

"Your welcome," she says, "I already set up a plan on both of your phones so you have service. Try calling someone."

Mikasa's smiles grow devious. She calls a random number. What she doesn't know is that number belongs to someone familiar.

Eren eyebrows furrow at the facetime call. "I am already getting calls and I don't even have anybody's #."

He answers. "Hello?"

A familiar voice shrieks. "EREN?!"

"MIKASA!" He yells back.

The cameras on both ends start shaking because Eren and Mikasa are jumping up and down! Armin comes running from the living room. "Is that- MIKASA?!"

"ARMIN!"

Finally, they steady the phones. Eren's heart starts racing when a very handsome 13 year old comes into view. "Armin- EREN!"

Armin rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms, "How rude-"

"LEVI!"

Seriously, Eren wants to jump through the screen. He is so excited. "What? How is this even all happening?"

"Mom gave us a phone today and Mikasa was planning to prank call a random number. Who knew it would be you, and speaking of which, Mika what are his digits?" Levi asks.

"Really, we got our phones today, too!" Eren says to try and cover up his flustered face.

Mikasa rolls her eyes before reciting his phone number. Armin teases Eren about how red he looks. For a few minutes, the gang just exchanges phone numbers. Eren starts the conversation, "How's Utopia?"

"A bummer." Mikasa whines, "School isn't as great as it was back in Trost. I mean nobody over here plays football (soccer)." 

Eren gasps in real offence, "I would kill them all before dying myself." 

Levi never knew the brunette liked soccer; which is surprising, because he likes soccer too. Maybe one day, they can play on the same team.

"How's Trost?" Levi asks.

"Eren lives with me now." Armin answers.

"Dang," Levi says, aware that Kuchel is in the living room, "What happened to the old house?"

"Mom and I moved out because my dad took the pregnancy news bad. He didn't beat me, but his words really left a mark." Eren whispers.

"Is our family psychic because it's like we just have a way with time and words." Mikasa states.

Eren and Armin laugh. Levi stood there, mean mugging the ground. Eren's dad is an ass. You don't see his mom disowning him for one incident. He can go slip off a cliff. Yea, not fall, but slip. 

Eren eyes Levi, "You okay, Mr. GrumpyPants?"

Levi glares at him, "One, your dad is awful. Two, that nickname is just terrible, brat."

For the rest of the day, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, and Armin were on FaceTime. It felt like they were all right next to each other, laughing about dumb things, and teasing Eren about his flustered expressions.

They might not live in the same city, but they can definitely look forward to seeing each other for now on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Questions
> 
> Do you guys want this book to be longer than 20 chapters?
> 
>  
> 
> What's the most ridiculous fear you had? My ridiculous fear was being afraid of new showers. Idek why bruh. Just the look of new showers was foreign and it scared me for a little bit till I got used to it.


	10. Chapter 10- Eren Gives Birth

Grandpa Arlert is reading his newspaper while drinking coffee, Carla is washing dishes, and Armin is finishing up his breakfast. All peace is disturbed when they hear a scream. Armin yells back, "Eren, are you okay?!"

"DOES MY SCREAM SOUND LIKE I AM SKIPPING WITH JOY?!" He yells back.

He sighs. Carla grabs her car keys, "He's about to go into labor."

"How do you-" Armin questions.

"I married a doctor and plus, I gave the same ear bursting scream when I was in labor." She points out.

Armin runs up the stairs. He busts into his room. The blonde sees Eren clutching his stomach in pain. He immediately picks up Eren. "Don't worry, you are gonna be fine."

"Now, I know what girls feel like when they are on their period x10." Eren says.

Armin giggles. He carries his best friend/brother down the stairs, carefully. Grandpa takes him off of Armin and carries him to the car. Armin locks the door after him. Grandpa sits in the passenger seat, Carla starts the car, and Armin sits in the back with Eren laying down with his head on his lap.

Carla pulls out of the driveway. The blonde massages Eren's stomach and the brunette lets out a relaxing sigh. "Armin, I'm scared."

"You are gonna do great, Eren." He gives him a reassuring smile.

* * *

 

Levi and Mikasa are competitively playing Mario Kart. Levi hits her with a red shell and Mikasa growls. He finishes the race in 1st while she finishes in 2nd. (A/N: Sorry Mika, but he is the best Ackerman in this story and in the anime.)

"I seriously hate you." She glares at him.

Levi shrugs with a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "Sorry."

9 months went by where Armin would be the only one speaking to Mikasa and Levi. The excuse was Eren's mood swings. Armin was being serious, but the Ackermans didn't buy it. One day, Eren would be sad, then angry, and all of a sudden happy. Armin stayed neutral, because whether Eren is acting crazy or not, he needs him. The other excuse was that Eren is always sleeping.

He was definitely being serious about that! Eren would get up early, eat breakfast, and go back to sleep. Then, he would get up, eat dinner, and go back to sleep. Most of the time, Armin couldn't get a word in before the brunette was heading back to bed.

All of a sudden, Levi got a facetime call from Armin. He answers it. He takes in Armin's setting. "Armin, what is happening?"

"Eren is giving birth." Armin whisper shouts, trying to contain his excitement.

"REALLY?!" Both Mikasa and Levi yell.

The blonde eagerly nods. He opens the door and switches the camera. Levi's eyes widen as he hears Eren's cries. His eyebrows raise as the camera pans to the little human coming out of his mate. 3 children, witnessing birth, what a setting.

"I-I can't do it!" The brunette yells, "It hurts!"

"Eren, he is almost out. Just a couple more pushes." Carla says in a soothing voice.

She grabs Eren's hand. The brunette begins to cry, "No, not without Levi here."

Mikasa and Levi look at each other.They mouth the words "adorable" to each other. Armin smiles, walking to the other side of the bed. "Eren look, Levi is here with you."

The brunette looks up. His eyes lock on the phone and a smile forms on his face. "Levi!"

"Hey green eyes." He smiles back, "I wish I could be there to hold your hand and witness you giving birth to our child."

Eren's eyes widen at the term, "our". Did Levi really mean that? "Y-Yea, I wish you were here too, but for now, just seeing your face is enough."

Levi smiles even more. Eren looks away from the screen. He is getting told to push. Armin moves back, capturing the action. The brunette's eyebrows furrow in focus as he pushes. He groans, hoping that the baby is almost out.

"Good job." The doctor smiles, "Just one more push and he is out of there."

Levi's eyes widen. He is gonna have a son. Mikasa squeals. Eren pushes one more time, and he is finally out. The Ackermans wish they could jump through the screen. Eren falls back against the bed, grateful that it is over. Giving birth will always be the most painful experience he had to go through.

The nurses wipe all the excess stuff off the baby. They cut the umbilical cord. Tears spilled over for both Levi and Eren. The nurse puts the baby into his arms, gently. 

Levi notices his baby's fluffy ears and tail. The fur is black and white like his. He couldn't help, but smile. "Oh yea, we are definitely gonna have more kids."

The brunette blushes. Mikasa elbows him. Levi glares at her. Armin gasps.

"That is something you don't say out loud, you dimwit." Mikasa says.

"Whatever, you brat." Levi rolls his eyes.

"But seriously, Eren have more of Levi's babies!" She squeals like a crazy fangirl.

Armin shakes his head, "You guys are both embarrassing, and should not be seen anywhere in public."

Eren laughs while the Ackermans gasp in fake offence. Currently, he is, what he likes to call, chest feeding. He doesn't have boobs, but somehow he is feeding his child. Omegas works in mysterious ways.

"Have you thought of a name?" Carla asks.

Eren shakes his head, "I haven't really thought of one."

The brunette turns to the camera. "Levi, any suggestions?"

Levi puts his hands up immediately, "Hey now, I was never good with names, only with yours."

The raven winks. Mikasa rubs between her eyebrows, completely done with her brother. Armin laughs, "That was smooth."

Eren hides his face. His mate is just wow. "I don't know why I love you."

Levi laughs, "Fine, um how about, Rivai?"

Mikasa nods in approval. Eren tests it out in his head. He nods, "I like that."

"Rivai Ackerman has a lovely ring to it." Armin says.

Eren smiles. He looks down at his baby. His eyes widen at the sight of his son's eyes. He has Levi's eye shape, and Eren's eye color. "Wowww, our baby already looks judgemental."

Levi smirks, "That's a good thing."

Mikasa and Armin laugh. Eren sighs, "No it is not!"

"Think about it, Rivai could scare people into letting us get free things. Sounds like a win to me."

"You are seriously awful." 

9 months of pain, mood swings, and excess weight is finally over. Speaking of that, where is all that gonna go? As long as it doesn't coop up in the stomach, he is good. Eren would love his muscle back.

Eren has something to look forward to, a cute, but mean looking, bundle of joy.


	11. Chapter 11- A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a summary for this chapter but I have a summary for MY PISSED OFF MOOD! I had a great chapter ready for you guys and out of nowhere my wifi started acting up.
> 
> "you are not connected" BITCH I HAVE ALL 5 FUCKING BARS, STOP PLAYING WITH ME!
> 
> But I am gonna redo it because I love you guys.

Everyone gets out the car. Carla locks the door. Armin carefully places Rivai in his arms. It's been 2 days after the birth of Rivai, and he is finally allowed to go home. To be frank, hospitals are a living nightmare disguised as a health facility.

After pregnancy, Eren is just now realizing how unprepared he was to have this child. There is no crib set up, no clothes, and they don't have any meals appropriate for newborn babies. God, he wishes he was a little older, so he at least has a job. Then, everything wouldn't be such a jumbled mess.

Carla unlocks the door, revealing a dark house. Armin flicks on the light. 

"SURPRISE!"

Eren almost drops Rivai, but he strengthens his hold. Jean, Sasha, and Connie jump out with jazz hands. There's a banner saying, "Welcome Home Little Guy!"

That's not even the most surprising bit. Levi, Mikasa, and Kuchel come out from behind the couch. Tears fill up in his eyes.

"W-What? H-How? When?" Eren asks, voice shaking.

"Well, we saw you in the supermarket with a baby bump." Jean explains.

Eren crosses his arms, face becoming serious. "No wonder I heard such blatant profanity."

"It was Connie!" Sasha and Jean immediately say.

"Wha-"

"God, you are such a mom." Mikasa laughs, walking over.

Eren places Rivai in Armin's hands. He immediately wraps his arms around Mikasa. "I missed you, so damn much."

"Me too." she whispers in his neck.

She lets go and that's when Levi steps up. The raven doesn't do no talking, he let's his actions tell the story. He wraps his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him closer. He presses his soft lips against Eren's.

The brunette blushes, but he instantly kisses him back. He missed Levi's presence, and especially his soft lips. Immediately, awww noises fill the air. Knowing Carla, she is taking pictures.

They pull away. Grey eyes lock on vibrant green ones. Tears build up in the brunette's. 

"Still as cute as ever." Levi comments.

"I-I am not cute!" Eren ironically stutters, because that was cute.

"Ok, beautiful." Levi corrects.

Eren blushes even more. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh, you guys are ridiculous." Armin says.

"But adorable." Sasha squeals, "This ship is sailing."

Eren is so emotional, that he didn't notice the stack of gifts on the counter. His eyes widen before looking at his friends.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes we did." Jean smirks.

Tears spill down his face. The brunette never thought he would, but he ran over and hugged Jean. Horseface the 1st is shook, but he wraps his arms around Eren instantly.

After Eren is done giving death hugs, everyone sits down to unravel gifts. Of course, the food pajamas are from Sasha. The blankets are from Jean, the baby food is from Mikasa, and the cute little shoes are from Connie. He had gotten a gift from everyone, but Levi.

_Should have known that he didn't mean any of this. I should have known that he meant every word from when we fought. I don't know why I thought he would actually try for Rivai. I mean, everyone else is going out of there way a kid that doesn't even belong to them._

His thoughts are interrupted by Levi's voice. 

"Hey Eren, come with me." 

He hesitantly grabs his hand. The raven led him to Armin's room. Eren got ready to curse him out, once again, but his eyes fell on a...crib. A custom one at that. The crib is a dark blue and it has two wolves at the top.

It's really significant because the two wolves are looking down, and it means that Levi and Eren will always look out for Rivai. Now, Eren feels bad.

"God, I am such an ass." The brunette curses.

"I mean, you have a nice one." Levi smirks.

"Thanks." The brunette smiles, "Seriously, I was getting ready to give a whole speech when I thought you were the only one, who didn't have something for Rivai."

The raven strokes his lover's face lovingly. "Eren, during the move to Trost, I realized how much I want to be in Rivai's life. I realized how much I love being in your life."

Tears spill over, strolling down Eren's face. "You really mean that?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Levi asks with a smile.

This time, the brunette makes the move. He grabs Levi's face, bringing it down to his, and kisses him. The raven kisses back, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. Levi runs his tongue along his bottom lip. Eren smirks, playing hard to get.

The raven smirks. He moves one hand upwards, twisting the brunette's nipple. Eren moans, allowing Levi's tongue to slip in. His tongue explores any place it can.

The door opens. Mikasa and Armin walk in, and abruptly stop. Armin raises his eyebrows with a grin. Mikasa smirks, "Are you trying to have baby number 2?"

Levi and Eren move away from each other. Levi scowls while the brunette cutely blushes. The raven says, "I hope you step on a Lego."

Everybody gasps, including Eren. 

"That is extremely messed up." he whines.

"Way harsh, man." Armin nods.

"Levi is an upcoming criminal." Mikasa says.

Levi snorts. "You guys are ridiculous, let's go."

He grabs Eren's hand. They walk out of the room, and head downstairs. Carla, Kuchel, and Grandpa Arlert are laughing up a storm. Sasha is tickling Rivai, making him giggle. Jean and Connie squeal, not giving a shit about pride at the moment.

"Eren," Carla says, "Doctor says after 4 days, you can shift."

"Yay!" The brunette cheers, "I need to run off all this fat."

"Eren," Levi rolls his eyes, "You are not fat."

"Am too!" Eren insists, crossing his arms.

"No, you are not!" Levi says sternly, crossing his arms.

"God, you guys are not fit to be parents." Armin comments.

"I'll have you know," Eren flips his imaginary long hair, "That Levi and I are gonna be great parents."

"Exactly," Levi nods, "Rivai is gonna scare off every kid at Daycare thanks to my scary genes."

"Um no." Eren turns to him with a disgusted facial expression.

"Um yea." Levi responds with a challenging expression.

"Our kid is gonna be a breath of fresh air!"

"Why be a breath of fresh air, when you can be polluted like an oil spill?" 

Everyone gasps, looking at Levi in shock.

"Did he just?" Mikasa asks.

"Yes he did." Armin answers.

"I am more concerned about the hair flip," Sasha says, "Eren has short hair, but that hair flip is so flawless."

Eren ignores Sasha. Of course it is fabulous. He sponsors Lo'real. Anyways, he looks at Levi. "You are a monster."

"When I choose to be," The raven snorts, "Seriously speaking, I am a clean freak, so polluted oil spill is out of the question."

"The Ackerman-Yeager family sounds great already." Armin grins.

"Yea." Mikasa laughs.

Soon, night falls. Jean, Sasha, and Connie already left. The Ackerman's are staying for dinner. Today's special is baked mac and cheese with a generous amount of garlic.

"So, how's school in Utopia, Levi and Mikasa?" Carla asks.

"As-" Levi quickly corrects himself, "Terrible."

Eren, the language detector,  catches it. "Great. Rivai's father is a potty mouth."

The raven glares at his mate. "Oh boo hoo, I wasn't complaining when I got that verbal rape 10 months ago."

The brunette laughs, "That was well deserved!"

The adults laugh at the banter. Are all children this funny, or is it just these 2? Carla quickly recovers, "So, there is nothing or nobody at school that you like?"

"Nope." The Ackerman kids answer.

"For starters, there is not enough Eren." Levi smirks, "Which instantly makes Utopia a 1."

"Aww." Eren blushes.

"Smooth." Armin says.

"Looks like Levi knows a trick to get Eren out of a mood." Mikasa snorts.

"Yea yea," Eren makes a dismissive wave, "He better not abuse it."

"Or else?" the raven smirks.

"I have a couple powers I can abuse."  The brunette says in a suggestive tone.

Levi licks his lips. Armin and Mikasa look at each other with big grins. Eren smirks.

"Sometimes, I forget that you guys are 11 and 13." Grandpa Arlert sighs.

"It's all Levi's fault!" The brunette whines, "He watches porn!"

"WHAT?!" Levi yells.

Eren snorts while Mikasa busts out laughing. Armin sinks down in his chair, face blazing red. Kuchel sips her tea, looking back and forth between Levi and Eren. Carla and Grandpa can't help, but laugh.

"Are we gonna be the type of parents to have everybody's business on blast, including our own?" The raven hisses.

"Yep." Eren says happily, sipping his tea, "I'm an open book, people would know without me having to say anything."

"You know, I have something that can keep your mouth shut." The raven smirks.

"You guys seriously do not give a care in the world that we have adults here, do you?" Mikasa points out.

Eren blushes, "Yea, Levi! Have some respect!"

"I saw Eren give birth, I should rank to adult status." Levi comments.

Armin sighs, "What an amazing family this is."

"I am honestly scared for Rivai." Carla says.


	12. Chapter 12- Return To School

"Thank you for the dinner." Kuchel said.

"No problem." Carla smiles.

They hug each other. They break away for Kuchel to give Grandpa Arlert a hug. Armin hugs Mikasa and Levi. "Do you have to go?"

"Y-Yea." Mikasa replies, voice shaky.

"We'll meet again." Levi nods.

Eren walks over to them, holding Rivai. He places him in Levi's hands. The raven smiles. There is just something about holding a baby, that Levi loves. Maybe, because it's their baby. Rivai reaches out to grab the raven's finger. The smile widens on his face. Levi kisses his son on the forehead.

Eren hugs Mikasa tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." She whispers, tears threatening to spill.

"No, no, no," the brunette pulls away, "You are gonna make me cry if you do that."

She laughs, "I can't help it."

Levi places Rivai in Mika's arms, and she looks like she is gonna go crazy. Eren and Armin snort. The older raven gives her a death glare saying 'Drop my baby, I dare you.'

Eren and Levi turn to each other. They share the same look of love and desire in their eyes. The brunette smiles as he holds Levi's face. The raven raises his eyebrows as if daring Eren to kiss him. Armin has his phone in hand, ready to take a picture.

Eren closes the distance. Levi wraps his arms around his waist. Armin snaps the picture. Their lips move in sync perfectly. Eren never wanted this to end. He wished Levi would stay. He needs him here. Rivai needs him here. 

Levi pulls away. Eren blushes, lips still open. He wants more kisses. The raven smiles, pecking him on the lips. He kisses both cheeks. Then, he holds the sides of his face as he kisses his forehead.

"Beautiful." he comments.

"S-Stop." Eren whispers.

"I can't." Levi smiles, "It has to be known."

"Levi, I'll always love you." Eren says.

"I'll always love you more." The raven responds, "This is only the beginning for us."

Kuchel clears her throat, "As cute as this is, we have to get going."

"Such a hater." Armin whispers, rolling his eyes.

Levi sighs, slowly pulling away from Eren. The warmth the omega felt, is slowly leaving his body. Mikasa waves to her friends. Eren and Armin wave back. Levi never takes his eyes off him, as he walks out the door.

* * *

 

Today is the day that Eren returns to school. The brunette is kinda embarrassed though. Eren's stomach has returned to being flat. His thighs and his ass are now bigger. The brunette didn't know whether to be 'Slay, you sexy beast' or 'Oh my god!'.

Carla had to get bigger pants for him. The pants don't seem to be loose like before. These pants hug Eren in all the right places.

As Carla drives, Armin tries to calm Eren.

"Eren, you look great." Armin said, sweetly.

"No," the brunette whines, "I'm fat."

"Your stomach is as flat and toned as a sidewalk." Armin said.

"But my thighs and my butt look like a road with a speed bump." Eren blushes.

Armin snorts, "All that means is that you have a better figure than most girls."

"And most women." Carla adds.

"But I'm a boy!"

"There's nothing wrong with men having big butts." The blonde comments.

"It's weird!"

"Well, you make it look cute." he laughs.

They arrive at school. They say goodbye as they exit the car. Eren's hands on the backpack straps tighten. Armin rubs circles into his back. The brunette felt his eyes on him. Specifically, on his butt. He looks down, face burning.

"Eren, it's not like your thighs are jiggly," he points out, "They are toned!"

"Yea, yea." Eren says eerily.

Armin rolls his eyes. He thought his best friend looked great. In fact, his fan club is gonna grow even bigger. They walk into their homeroom.

Reiner, Annie, Bert, Jean, Sasha, Marco, and Connie are in their class. The rest are people that make up Eren's fan club. Speaking of which, Eren is the first thing they notice.

"EREN!" the fan club yells.

Next thing you know, Eren is being surrounded. Armin backs away slowly. A bombard of questions fly at Eren.

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"WHEN DID YOU GET HOTTER?"

"HOW DO I GET MY THIGHS BIG LIKE THAT?"

"WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES?"

"CAN I GIVE YOU BABIES?"

 

Armin smirks. He told Eren that people would like him even more. Reiner gets up, making his way to the fan club.

"Break it up," he waves his hand dismissively.

No one is gonna mess with him because Reiner is big for his age. The kids disperse quickly. Eren thanks him and flashes him a charming smile. He freezes in place, face heating up, and his heart beating fast. 

"No p-problem." he stutters.

Their teacher comes in and the class settles. Everyone sits down in assigned seats. She looks around the room, before her eyes meet Eren's. She smiles.

"Welcome back, Eren."

"Thanks." the brunette smiles back.

Soon, lunch comes by. Armin, Eren, Marco, and Annie sit on one bench. Bert, Reiner, Jean, Sasha, and Connie sit on another. School lunch is disgusting, but Eren enjoys the conversations.

"How does it feel to be back?" Jean asks.

"Great." Eren answers, "I actually missed school."

"Shocker." Sasha said, "I'd do anything to be home for 9 months."

"You can find me when your older." Connie smirks.

Sasha blushes. Eren covers his face as he thinks of Levi. Armin, Annie, and Reiner smirk as if they are proud of Connie. Marco and Jean just gasp. Sasha elbows Connie and he groans.

"What is with the blatant boldness from 11 year olds these days?" Eren asks.

"You are one to talk with last week's dinner convo." Armin points out.

The brunette blushes. "Hey!"

Reiner stares at Eren. It's like pregnancy made him even more beautiful. Well, baby weight sure looks good on him. He feels his heart beat rapidly, the more he stares.

The bell rings and it is time for recess. Eren hasn't played soccer for 9 months. He is ready to practice. He just hopes that he doesn't make himself look bad.

"We are gonna play easy on Eren." Jean says.

"I can take you any day, horsey." The brunette grins.

Connie and Sasha snickers. Jean growls, "You sure about that, Yeager?"

"Bring it!" Eren said as he stretches.

Armin, Connie, and Sasha are on Eren's team. Reiner, Bert, and Marco are on Jean's team. Annie keeps score. Jean starts off with the ball. Armin steps up to block him. This distracts Jean, making Connie swoop in to steal the ball. Jean groans as he runs after the ball. Reiner and Bert corner Connie. Connie smirks as he kicks the ball through Reiner's legs. Sasha swoops in, kicking the ball towards the goal. Marco easily blocks.

Eren yells out, "Great strategy, guys!"

This time it's Eren's ball. The brunette kicks the ball towards Armin. Reiner blocks the pass with his chest. He uses skillful footwork to blow through their team. He kicks the ball to the opposite of Eren. The brunette kicks it away with his left foot. His jaw drops.

"Damn, he is still good." Jean sighs, placing his hands on his hips.

"OH MY GOD!" a fangirl yells.

"THAT WAS AMAZING EREN-SENPAI!"

"YOU ARE SO HOT!" a guy yells.

Reiner rolls his eyes, "Let's resume the game."

Armin has the ball. He passes it to Sasha. Sasha kicks the ball through Reiner's legs. Jean tries to steal, but Connie kicks it away. Sasha makes her way to the goal. She kicks it up and Connie does a bicycle kick. Marco wasn't expecting that, which causes them to score.

Eren cheers, "Amazing job, guys!"

"I conclude that I suck." Jean sighs.

"That's a given." Reiner snorts.

Everyone laughs as a scowl takes over Jean's face. The brunette is glad to be back. He missed soccer and more importantly, he missed his friends.

* * *

 

School is just as amazing as before. The great conversations and the passion for soccer never changed.  The only thing missing is Mikasa. Each time Connie stole the ball, he thought of her great defense. Each time Sasha ran through Jean, he thought of her speed. He hopes to God that Mikasa hasn't given up on soccer. The sport is what he has left of her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall noticed Reiner catching feelings right? xD I got some drama cooking for yall.


	13. Chapter 13- 4 Years From Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I deleted My Little Cheerleader, but I am gonna rewrite it, the better version.

It's the first day of Freshman Year and Eren is excited, but scared. Eren is excited to see his friends, but nervous to be at a new school. It sucks when you get used to going to a school for 3 years, then you have to go to another new school. 

Rivai is four now. Parts of his wolf form no longer show. Damn, time flies by fast! Levi has been a great father, considering that he lives in a different town. He has shown up for each of Rivai's birthdays. He especially showed up for Eren's birthdays.

On another good note, Sasha and Connie have been dating since 6th grade. They are definitely a weird couple indeed, but they're cute. Eren saw it coming from a mile away. He can only hope Sasha doesn't dump Connie for food.

Eren walks onto campus, wearing a green off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans, and green hightop vans. Armin is right by his side, wearing a light blue t-shirt, khakis, and white converse. They spot their friends and Eren's boyfriend.

Eren will always love Levi, but he has to move on. You will always remember your first love and unfortunately, most of the time you don't end up with your first love. Now, Eren is in a new love chapter of his life.

"Hi babe." Eren said, hugging Reiner.

"Hey there, cutie." He smiles, hugging him back.

Reiner and Eren have been dating for a year now. Reiner has had a huge crush on him since 5th grade, but Eren is a totally oblivious guy. That or his mind is too wrapped up in soccer.

"You guys look great." Eren said.

"Thank you." Sasha smiles.

"Oh, I know." Jean smirks.

"Just accept the compliment." Marco hisses, elbowing him.

"I ship it!" Armin declares.

"I was just thinking that!" Eren exclaims.

"Ugh, ew!" Jean twists his face in disgust.

"Y-Yea." Marco's eyes dart to the ground, moving away.

_Jean is such a dumbass! Poor Marco! I don't know how he can like Horseface. He probably lets out a neigh during sex._

Suddenly, Eren sees nothing, but darkness. Someone has covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who it is?" a familiar voice asks.

Eren grabs her hands, his head whipping around. 

"Mikasa!" he yells, hugging her. "What? How? When?!"

She laughs, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Mom moved back to Trost this summer."

Mikasa holds out her arm and Armin joins us in a group hug. 

"The trio is back!" Armin yells out happily.

"Damn straight," She smirks, "Or in this situation, damn gay!"

Eren shakes his head at her lame joke, but a grin is plastered on his face.

"Can I get a hug?" another familiar voice asks.

Eren feels his heart race. His face and body feels hot. A shiver runs down his spine.

"Levi?" He asks, moving away from the group.

Yup, the hot, deep voice belongs to Levi. His physique has definitely grown. Eren thought he was muscular back then, but god, he is a total Sex God now-

_Bad Eren! Your boyfriend is standing right behind you!_

Levi is wearing a white and tight t-shirt, that outlines his sturdy chest and those toned abs. His biceps unconsciously flex. Eren looks down a little, not trying to seem obvious. Levi is wearing black gym shorts and HOLY WALL MARIA!

Let's just say.....the muscles isn't the only thing that grew.

"Hey Eren," he smirks, holding out his arms.

Eren walks over to him. He hugs Levi back, tightly. Eren inhaled the strong scent of alpha dominance and he begins to melt. Strong feelings begin to flow back to him.

"I missed you." He whispers in his ear, hands trying to go below the waist.

"Haha," Eren laughs, pushing Levi's hands away, "I missed you too."

Levi gives him a confused look. Reiner clears his throat. The raven looks over Eren to see this buff blonde.

"Who's he?" he asks.

"Eren's boyfriend." Reiner smirks.

 Levi looks down at Eren with a raised brow. The brunette slowly moves away with his hands raised. This is such bad timing! 

Reiner takes this opportunity to pull Eren closer to him. The raven's eyes narrow. What? How? Why? Wasn't things just fine? So what, Levi might be in another town, but he visits so frequently. He thought that they would find a way to end up together.

"Well," Levi laughs.

This wasn't a genuine laugh that Levi would let out around Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. This is a laugh that holds a dark message behind it. This laugh is full of malicious intent.

"Good luck with that," Levi smiles, "My mark is still on his pretty, smooth, golden skin."

"Oh shit," Jean mutters.

"That was cold." Connie adds.

Eren laughs awkwardly, covering up the mating mark on his neck. He wraps an arm around Reiner's waist. He doesn't want to spend another moment here. Eren doesn't like arguments, especially if it involves him.

"Let's go, babe." He smiles, pulling him away.

Reiner shoots Levi a glare. He gets a smirk in return. Eren pulls him away, not wanting to see live action murder.

"Well, we are just gonna go." Connie slowly backs away.

"Yea." Jean laughs awkwardly.

He grabs Sasha's hand before the three of them dash off to their first period. Armin and Mikasa laugh at their disappearance. They turn to the raven. He is practically radiating jealousy.

"It's your first day and you already have a enemy!" Armin snickers.

"Good going, brother." Mikasa sighs.

"Whatever," Levi rolls his eyes, "Reiner's fighting a losing battle."

"Well, that's true. Eren was practically melting from a hug!" Armin nods.

"That boy, Eren. Literally the most obvious, but oblivious guy I know." Mikasa laughs.

 "That's what makes him adorable," Levi said, "Well, besides from how shy and flustered he gets around me."

"Aww," Armin squeals.

"All this love in the air is making me mad," Mikasa groans, "Let me be single in peace."

"Just go to class, you dorks." Levi snorts.

* * *

 

Eren looks amazing is all Levi could think of. Levi hasn't seen the angel all summer and he's just happy that he can see Eren regularly now. The brunette has a lean muscular physique and a flat, toned stomach. His legs are thick with muscle and his butt is just as round as ever. If babies make Eren look that sexy, Levi wants to have thousands of them running around.

Even though he is happy to see Eren, he can't help but be a little upset. So what, he lived in a different town, he thought he could make things work. For the most part, it did. Levi sent letters and gifts during the holidays. He visited for Rivai and Eren's birthdays. 

Who is he kidding? Reiner was like a little replacement to get over him, but obviously it ain't working.

Reiner can enjoy his days with Eren for now, but Levi is gonna make it his business to get his mate back. He promised that he would be Eren's last and he intends to keep that promise.


	14. Chapter 14- It Starts Off As Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts this week so I'm gonna get these chapters in.......(Most likely, I'm gonna be writing more instead of doing my hw xD)

Levi opens the doors to the freshman hall. The Biology door opens and Eren walks out. The raven walks over there. When the brunette notices him, he automatically starts blushing.  _God, he is so cute!_

"Hi Levi!" he greets cheerfully.

"Hey Eren." Levi greets back, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Not even a minute later, Levi feels a hand on his shoulder. A rough one at that. He turns around, glaring at Reiner.

"Eren and I have somewhere to be." He grits his teeth.

Eren places a hand on Reiner's chest, "Chill out, babe."

"Yea, chill out." Levi said, "You don't want no problems with me."

"What happens if I do?" Reiner retorts.

"No, you don't." Eren laughs, "Anyways, Reiner, I'm gonna hang out with Levi today."

Levi smirks while Reiner lets out a groan.

"You're ditching me for this loser?" 

"I'm not ditching you, ok. I haven't talked to Levi all summer, we have some catching up to do." Eren explains.

"Whatever." Reiner rolls his eyes as he leaves.

This makes Eren roll his eyes in return, "Jealousy is such a disease."

"Indeed it is." Levi nods.

Levi and Eren leave the school. The raven leads the brunette to his car. Fancy car nonetheless. Eren gives him a questioning look full of shock and amaze.

"Mom bought me it for 16th birthday." he said.

"That's amazing!" Eren beams.

Eren hadn't been able to visit Levi for his 16th birthday. It still makes him feel guilty. Levi showed up to every one of his birthdays. Eren showed up to every one, except the 16th birthday. Eren drowns in guilt each time because he didn't get to witness Levi's transition into manhood......what a sight that would've been!

Levi unlocks the doors. He opens Eren's first, making him smile. The brunette thanks him before taking a seat. A relaxed sigh leaves his mouth. Leather seats? Levi is living the life!

The raven sits in the drivers seat. He closes his door. He turns on the engine and they're off.

"I've been itching to tell you that you have sexy legs." Levi said out of nowhere.

Eren heats up, "Please stop!"

"What?" The raven smirks.

"My legs are full of fat and I've been itching to burn it off." The brunette whines.

"Eren, stop it. Your legs are thick and toned," Levi rolls his eyes, "Speaking of which, nice ass."

"Stop!" Eren cries, "Why are you even looking at my behind?!"

"Because it's in my face all the time!" Levi retorts.

"No, it is not! You are just a potty mouthed pervert!" The brunette points at him with judgement.

"You love this potty mouthed pervert." The raven smirks.

Eren tells Levi the directions to his house. In June, he moved out of the Arlert's home. He needs space for Rivai, so he can run around freely. Well not too freely, since Rivai gets his energy from Eren.

Levi pulls into his driveway. Eren has a two story house. The green colors mash well together. Emerald and mint green. Levi turns off the engine. They get out of the car, locking the doors.

Eren takes out his key. Levi shamelessly thinks about all the stuff he would do to Eren. He would take him from behind, making his back arch, and his ass bounce. He wants to bend Eren in half and have him watch his hole get pounded in-

Levi stops thinking dirty because his miniature statue is beginning to build.

The brunette opens the door, stepping aside to let Levi in. Levi steps in aside. He hears loud footsteps.

"Mommy-DADDY!" Rivai exclaims.

The 4 year old runs towards Levi. The raven smiles as holds out his arms. Rivai jumps into his arms and Levi pulls him towards his chest.

"I've missed you so much, kiddo." He said, running his hands through his son's hair.

"I've missed you so much too, daddy." Rivai beams, rubbing his face against Levi's neck.

Eren closes the door, clutching his heart. "That's adorable!"

"Adorable runs in the family." Levi points at Eren and then down at Rivai.

Eren shakes his head, but he still has a grin on his face. He's missed this. He loves spending moments like this, when it's just them, and no one else.

"Where's Carla?" Levi asks.

And there goes the mood....

"Mom's got a heart disease, so she's hospitalized." Eren explains in a shaky voice.

Last month, Carla has been diagnosed with a heart disease. She is able to get surgery, but you never know what can happen. Since then, she has been in the hospital for treatment. 

Eren is not ready to let his mom go. He still wants to repay her for taking care of Rivai when he goes to school, for defending him when Grisha disrespected him, and for cooking him the best meals ever! He needs her here. Eren is just not ready to face everything on his own.

"Oh," Levi said in a low voice, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Eren said, waving his hand dismissively.

Levi sets Rivai down. He walks over to Eren. He grabs his hands, lacing their fingers. His grey eyes look into vibrant green eyes.

"You don't have to face this alone, Eren." Levi whispers, "I'm here. I'll always be here, I promise."

Eren searches his eyes for sincerity. He might be dating another guy, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate the father of his child being here. The father that looks oh so yummy-

"T-Thanks Levi." The brunette said, before he let his thoughts continue.

Eren heads upstairs and Levi follows him. The inside of Eren's house is amazing. It gives a motherly and homely feel. Eren opens his bedroom door and Levi walks inside. 

"Eren, your house is amazing." Levi said.

"I try." Eren smiles, setting his bag down.

He takes off his shoes and Levi copies him. 

"Get comfortable." Eren said, taking off his shirt.

Levi jumps in the bed, getting comfortable. He places his arms behind his head.

Once again, the raven eyes the brunette up and down. His eyes trace Eren's 4 pack. Levi's eyes downward when Eren takes off his pants. Not even boxers can hide the brunette's round bum.

"Levi, please revert your eyes." Eren groans.

"But my eyes like the spot they landed on." The raven teases.

"Whatever," Eren sighs, pulling on grey sweatpants.

To be honest, Eren didn't hate the attention. He hated that he was catching feelings for Levi. Well, to be honest, those feelings never left. You never fully get over your first love.

"Wanna play soccer?" Eren asks.

"You said get comfortable, and now that I'm comfy, you wanna go play soccer?" Levi groans.

"So this is where Rivai gets his bratty attitude from." Eren smirks.

"Hey! You're the brat!" Levi retorts.

"A sexy one at that." The brunette winks.

The brunette pulls on a white tank top. He grabs the soccer ball from the corner of the room. Levi and Eren leave the room. Rivai pipes up like a puppy when he sees his parents. 

"Where are you guys going?" He asks.

"We are gonna be outside, playing soccer." Eren informs him.

"Can I watch?" He asks once more.

"Sure," Eren smiles, "Someone has to keep my legacy going."

Levi snorts. Once outside, Eren sets up the soccer goal. Rivai sits on a blanket, watching mom and dad. Once set up, Eren stands in front of the goal, stretching. Levi watches as Eren touches his toes, legs straight.

"Flexibility huh?" He smirks, "This makes the bedroom experience more exciting."

Eren kicks the ball, hitting Levi in the chest. The raven groans, but laughs afterwards. "We have a 4 year old and plus I am not a single guy!"

"Sorry son." Levi apologizes, "And Eren, soon you'll be mine again."

"Yea, sure," Eren grins, "Now hit me, with your best shot."

Levi places the ball on the floor. Eren shifts back and forth, preparing for the incoming ball. Levi moves back a little, and then runs forward, kicking the ball to the left.

Eren brings his leg up and he kicks the ball away. He picks up the ball, rolling it back to the raven. Levi nods, impressed. 

"Not bad," He smirks.

Rivai watches his parents in awe. He picked up on a few things. Eren is better at defending then striking. Levi is better at striking then defending.

For Eren and Levi, this connects to their parental roles. Eren is defensive like a mother and Levi will strike like a father when his kid is in danger. Omega and Alpha.

They practice and practice until Eren takes a seat on the grass, feeling tired.

Levi takes his shirt off, feeling hot. As if it wasn't hot enough, Eren feels even hotter. He hopes that his blushing can be interpreted as a sunburn.

He turns his head away forcefully. Levi smirks, not letting him get away so easy. He walks over to Eren. He takes a seat next to Eren, leaving no space between. Rivai's eyes widen.

"God, it's hot out here." the raven groans, running a hand through this sweaty hair.

"I-Indeed." Eren stutters, looking straight ahead.

"Eren," The raven whispers in his ear, "Can you cool me off?"

Levi's strong, dominating scent, fills his nose. Eren feels his brain turning to mush. He melts in his presence. He feels his body releasing slick.

"Um, let's go inside guys." Eren said, getting up.

Eren grabs the soccer ball. Levi smirks as he gets up, very pleased with himself. Rivai walks inside the house, confused on what he just saw. Eren walks in after them.

"Well, Levi and I are gonna be upstairs, Rivai." Eren said, "Just yell if you need anything."

Rivai raises his eyebrows before running off to his room. Eren grabs Levi's hand as they walk upstairs. On the way to Eren's room, a sheepish grin is plastered on his face.

Levi steps inside. Eren closes the door. Not even a second later, Levi is pushed onto the bed.

Levi smirks as Eren wastes no time straddling him. A sweet scent fills the air. Levi grabs his waist, while Eren holds him down by the shoulders. He looks down at him with an seductive and inviting expression.

" _Fuck me."_ He demands.


	15. Chapter 15 - Can't go any further than this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I deleted 3 chapters because I am gonna rewrite them. I feel like I rushed on them. Tell me what you guys think below. Enjoy!

Levi pulls into Eren's driveway. There's another car in the driveway. Levi assumes it has to be Carla's. The raven and the brunette get out of the car. Levi locks it back.

"Your mom has a sweet ride." Levi said, gesturing to the black Mercedes Benz in his driveway.

Eren shakes his head, looking down at the ground. "It's not hers. My mom died of a heart attack earlier this summer."

The raven instantly wraps an arm around the brunette's shoulders for comfort. "Sorry. I didn't know." 

Damn, that sucks. Levi couldn't imagine a life without his mother. Besides Eren and Rivai, she brings joy to his life. 

"It's ok." The omega said.

"You know, Eren, you don't exactly tell me things. We are in high school and I feel like we really need to start maturing. When it comes to our son, our communication is great. However, when it comes to us, our communication is kinda bad." The alpha said.

Eren's eyes widen. Levi sounds so mature. The brunette nods in response, "Yea, I agree."

"Good. Now, whose car is this?" Levi asks.

"Hannes, the babysitter." Eren replies, "He's the doctor who helped me deliver Rivai."

"Oh." The raven said, calming down. It's good to know that he can trust this guy around his son.

Eren begins to move and Levi follows him. They jog up the steps of the house. Eren whips out his keys. He unlocks the front door. Levi looks around. The first word that appears in his mind is homesy.

Eren lives in a one-story home, but there's nothing bad about it. He keeps the place clean and neat. The home literally sparkles. Besides the cleanliness, the home screams Eren with the turquoise color scheme.

"Daddy!" Rivai yells, getting up and dashing towards Levi.

Rivai is much better when it comes to greeting his father now. Levi remembers Rivai's first words to him. He could never forget it. The raven went through a struggle to show up for his first birthday, only to get rewarded with a "Mr. Grumpy Fwace!"

Eren is such an ass!

The alpha grins as he picks up a cheerful Rivai. "How's my little boy?" Levi asks.

"Great! I just learned how to read my first book!" Rivai smiles.

"Good boy." The raven chuckles, ruffling his son's hair. "I am so proud of you."

Eren looks at the sight before him with love and happiness. It's amazing how Levi can go from being a grumpy and dull guy to being happy and playful. It reminds him of how Levi once only revealed his happy and playful side to him and only him.

The brunette closes the door. Hannes emerges from the couch. Eren approaches him. "Did he give any trouble?" He asks.

"Nope. He never does." Hannes said.

"He doesn't give YOU any trouble." The brunette retorts, "I swear the inside of my house looks like the ball pit at SkyZone sometimes." 

Levi chuckles at that.

"Well, I enjoy babysitting him. There's never a dull moment." The middle aged blonde laughs.

"Thank you so much, Hannes." Eren pats his shoulder. 

"No problem." Hannes said, ruffling the brunette's hair. "Bye Rivai and Eren's boyfriend."

Eren gasps. Levi smirks. Looks like everyone ships them, the brunette should stop trying to resist the inevitable. 

The omega begins to push Hannes to the door. Rivai waves at him. Levi gives him a fist bump on his way out. Eren groans, "His name is Levi and he is not my boyfriend!"

Before Hannes can respond, Eren opens the door and pushes him out of it. He quickly closes the door back. A sigh escapes the brunette before turning around. Levi is giving him a smug look, while Rivai tilts his head to the side like a confused pup.

"I hate Hannes and I hate you." Eren mutters, "I'm gonna go upstairs and change."

"I'm coming with you." Levi said, not passing up the opportunity to get a better look at Eren's developed body.

The raven sets his son down on the couch. He turns on the Nickelodeon channel. Go Diego Go is on. Rivai moves side to side, humming along with the theme song.

Eren and Levi admire the cute sight before heading upstairs. The brunette opens his bedroom door. They enter and Levi closes it behind him. Without warning, Eren pulls off his sweater, giving Levi a nice view of toned back muscles. 

Eren tosses the sweater into the hamper. He turns around, noticing eyes burning into his skin. He blushes as he kicks his shoes off. Mr. Neat Freak instantly picks them up and he puts them with the rest of Eren's shoes.

Then, the brunette unzips his jeans and shimmy's out of them. Levi shamelessly admires his mate's ass. It's so much more rounder and bouncy. Pregnancy weight gain looks great on Eren.

Eren picks up the jeans and he tosses them into the hamper. He approaches his dresser and he pulls a drawer open. Eren grabs black joggers from it. The brunette closes that drawer and he opens up another one. He grabs a black sweatshirt. Afterwards, he closes the drawer and he puts both items on.

Eren faces Levi. "What do you wanna do?"

"Cuddle." The raven answers.

The omega crosses his arms. "That's what lovers do." He said.

"We are lovers. We are mates." Levi points out.

"L-Levi, I moved on. You need to move on as well. We are co-parents and friends, that's all we are now." Eren said, trying to sound sure, but didn't sound sure.

Levi's face twists up at the word friend. Friend?! Eren needs to cut the shit. Eren is the love of his life. 

The raven steps up to his mate. He trails his fingers along Eren's arm. The brunette feels shocks flow through his arm. Flashes of the past suddenly appear in Eren's mind. A part of Eren wants to do anything that he can to feel that again with Levi. The other part of Eren wants to forget about Levi and focus on the future with Reiner.

It's not so easy to just do what the second part of the brunette wants. Levi and Eren are still bound together by fate. They have a child together. Eren can't forget about him.

"You're gonna leave him for me and I know you will." The alpha whispers, "Eren, we have another chance at love. Hopefully soon, you'll realize that."

The brunette looks down at the floor. They did have a second chance at love, but what about Reiner? He'd feel like an ass if he just suddenly broke up with the guy for his ex. Reiner is a great guy and he deserves the world.

"Let's go." Eren said, changing the subject. 

Eren slides into his slippers. Levi raises a brow at him. So, the brunette is just gonna ignore the last thing he said? Well, that's ok. The raven always liked to be challenged.

The omega opens the door. Levi puts his hands in his pocket as he walks out. Eren follows him, shutting the door behind them. They head downstairs. Rivai is still in the living room, watching Go Diego Go.

Levi and Eren sit on each side of him. Rivai crawls into his mom's lap. In response, Eren wraps his arms around his stomach and kisses him on top of the head. Suddenly, Levi wraps his arm around the brunette's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

This is cute. They are like a real family. Eren likes this and he wishes it could be like this all time.

The brunette whips out his phone. "Who wants pizza?" Eren asks.

"Me!" Rivai said cheerfully, jumping up and down in his lap.

"Me." Levi said simply.

Eren chuckles. He calls Papa Johns' #. He orders a cheese pizza and some bread twists. The total is in the brunette's budget. Eren hangs up when he's done ordering. Now, they wait for the pizza to arrive.

* * *

 

It is now night time. Levi, Eren, and Rivai watched cartoons for the rest of the evening, and ate pizza. To be honest with you, Levi wished he didn't have to go. He wished that he came back to Trost sooner, so Reiner didn't have to come into the picture.

Levi stands outside. Eren holds the front door in one hand and holds Rivai in the other arm. The raven places a kiss on top of his son's head. "Goodnight, little guy."

"Night, daddy!" Rivai smiles, waving cheerfully.

Eren and Levi lock eyes on each other. The brunette blushes under his gaze. He wants Levi to kiss him goodbye so bad. However, he is taken, so he is gonna resist the urge to say something or act out on his feelings. 

The alpha wraps an arm around the omega's waist. He simply kisses his mate's cheek. A sly smile forms on Eren's face in response. Levi pulls away and smirks smugly at his reaction. "Night Eren."

"Night, Mr. Grumpy Face." Eren snickers, making old memories resurface.

Levi glares at him before leaving. One day, everything is gonna be back to normal. Levi and Eren together, doing their best to raise their son.

If Levi has to see Eren and Reiner doing couple things one more time, he might just jump off a bridge.

Soon, Levi arrives at his house. He gets out the car and he locks it back. The raven puts his hands in his pockets, walking along the stone path.

The alpha walks up the steps. He takes out his keys. He unlocks the front door and he enters the house. A lovely aroma hits him. Levi shuts the door behind him, before entering the kitchen. Kuchel is cooking dinner and Mikasa is just sitting at the table, yelling for some reason.

"God Mika, your making my ears ring." Levi groans, covering his ears.

"Sorry Levi, but I'm playing Subway Surfers. This is pretty serious!" Mikasa responds, never taking her eye off the phone.

"You're ridiculous." The 16 year old responds.

He approaches Kuchel, hugging her from behind. "Hi, mom."

Kuchel wraps an arm around his neck, ruffling his hair. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Great. I saw a special someone." Levi said.

Kuchel turns around to face him. "Eren?"

Levi isn't really that fond of people, but he's real fond of Eren, so Kuchel just knew.

"Yea, he's more beautiful than before." Levi sighs dreamily.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Kuchel squeals, "Now that we are back in Trost, you guys should get back together."

"See about that, it's not gonna be an easy task." The raven said.

".....Don't tell me he found someone else?" She asks, disappointment heavy in her tone.

"Yea......" 

"You know what you have to do now, right?" 

"Win his heart back?" Levi asks.

"Yes, but not in the typical fashion." Kuchel smirks.

"Oh no. What's your plan?" He asks again.

"You have to drive him crazy by acting like you're just his friend. Instead of hugging him, bump his fist. Cut the flirting out. No cheek kisses or anything close to making Eeen blush." She explains.

"That sounds like torture." Levi said.

"But it's not only gonna be torture for you." Kuchel said, smirk widening.

"Ya know, you act polite in front of everybody, but behind closed doors, you are an evil mastermind." The raven points out.

Kuchel shrugs, turning back to her dinner. "Eren might a stubborn hothead, but you despise losing. So, let the battles begin!" 

Kuchel's plan is smart, but Levi doesn't know if he can last not touching Eren and flirting with him.

Welp, he's gonna give it a try. His mom is right, he doesn't like to lose. Therefore, challenge accepted.

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Friends?!

Emerald eyes soon flutter open. A loud groan escapes Eren. He rolls to the other side of the bed, grabbing his phone off of the dresser. He presses the start button and the time reads 6:00 a.m. School starts at 7:45, so Eren could get another couple of minutes of sleep in.

However, he's a mom. He needs to feed Rivai his breakfast. Then, eat breakfast himself.

The brunette sighs, getting out of bed. He forces himself to walk over to the door. Eren opens it and heads across the room. He enters Rivai's room. Eren approaches his son's Aladdin styled bed. He admires how cute and content his son looks in his sleep.

Suddenly, the doorbell goes off. Who is here so early? Hannes doesn't get here until 7. Eren quietly exits Rivai's room, since the doorbell wasn't enough to wake him. Eren heads downstairs, making a dash for the front door. He opens it to reveal.....Levi.

"Morning." The raven greets.

"Morning." Eren greets back, moving out of the way for Levi to enter.

Levi walks in. Eren softly closes the door behind him. The raven turns around. The brunette tries to discreetly check him out. Levi is wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and black high top Vans. He looks great.

"Why are you here?" Eren asks.

"To check up on my son and my friend." Levi answers.

The brunette frowns. Friend? Who is this friend that he speaks of?

"Friend?" Eren questions.

"You." Levi said in a duh type of tone.

The brunette tries to keep a blank facial expression. Of course, he is Levi's friend. He's dating Reiner now. Eren doesn't know what he was expecting. He also doesn't know why it hurts when Levi calls him his friend.

"W-Well, it's nice that you decided to swing by." The omega said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yea." Levi nods. "How about you go take a shower and get dressed?"

"Seriously?" Eren questions.

"I got Rivai covered." He said.

"Thanks so much!" The brunette smiles, stretching out his arms for a hug.

Instead of giving Eren a hug, Levi fist bumps his hands. Eren's eyes widen. If he felt a little hurt before, he's really feeling hurt now. He drops his arms. The brunette unintentionally gives the raven that hurt puppy look.

 _Shit...That look just made me feel a bit guilty,_ Levi thought.

Eren heads upstairs, leaving the raven alone with his thoughts. It hurts Levi to treat Eren this way, but it's the only way. Judging by what happened, the brunette truly doesn't view them as friends. The sooner the omega stops torturing himself, the better.

* * *

 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin spend their lunch time in the empty gym. They came here for space....well Eren came here for space. He didn't want to see Levi and he certainly couldn't talk about his problems to Reiner.

"Guys, I need help." Eren said, throwing the ball to Mikasa.

"What's the issue?" She asks, throwing the ball to Armin.

"I still have feelings for Levi." He confesses.

"Duh." Armin and Mikasa said in sync.

"I-It is not that obvious!" Eren exclaims, heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Whatever you say." Armin snorts, throwing the ball back to Eren.

"Gah, whatever!" Eren mutters, throwing the ball to Mikasa."This morning, something terrible happened!"

"And what's that?" Mika asks, throwing the ball back to Armin.

"Levi called me his  _friend._ " Eren chokes, trying to get the word friend out.

Armin refrains from throwing the ball. "Friend?!" He yells incredulously.

Mikasa pretends to act shocked. "How dare he?"

"I know right?! Friend?! I'm nowhere close to being just a friend to him and he knows that!" The brunette rants.

"True, but maybe Levi is respecting your relationship with Reiner." Mikasa suggests.

"I don't think that's it." Eren said, "Levi rejected my hug and gave me a fist bump instead."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Armin yells.

"Oh. No." Mikasa said in a faux shocked tone.

"My thoughts exactly! There's nothing disrespectful about a hug!" The brunette exclaims.

"There is a solution to your problem, Eren." The raven-haired girl said, "Break up with Reiner."

"Terrible solution." Eren retorts.

"I agree with Mikasa." Armin grins.

"Of course you do." The brunette sighs.

"Eren, you need to take advantage of the golden opportunity God has given you. Levi lives in the same city as you. He goes to the same school as you. You guys have a second chance at love." Mikasa explains.

Eren blushes at the thought of being Levi's boyfriend all over again. His heart beat quickens. They are more mature now, so their relationship would be better than before. 

The brunette shakes his head. No, no, no! He needs to stop. Just because Levi walks back into his life, doesn't mean he has to jump his bones! Eren couldn't wait on him forever. Reiner is his life now and he isn't gonna toss him to the side just because his first love is back.

"This is so hard, guys. I want Levi back so badly and I could so easily have him, but Reiner though. It would be such a jerk move to break up with him shortly after Levi returns. He is already suspicious of my relationship with Levi now." The omega said sadly.

"Reiner is a great guy, but you can force yourself to stay with him just because he's a great guy." Armin said.

"Armin is right." Mikasa nods, "Go be with who you want. Reiner will be mad at you, but he'll get over it, and he'll find the right one for him."

The bell rings. The three students gather their stuff and head to their fourth period. Eren is gonna muster up the balls to tell Reiner the truth.

* * *

 

Currently, Reiner and Eren are making out in the brunette's bedroom. The omega wondered what happened to mustering up some balls. Eren thinks that went out the window when Reiner approached him looking so happy.

Eren causes that big smile to form on Reiner's face. That's what makes everything 10 times harder. The brunette makes the alpha so damn happy. He doesn't want to bring pain to Reiner whatsoever.

"So."  _Kiss!_ "Beautiful."  _Kiss!_ The alpha said between kisses.

Eren smiles against Reiner's lips. Suddenly, the brunette flips them over. He makes sure his butt is sitting on the alpha's erection. Reiner bites his bottom lip as he lovingly stares up at Eren. The brunette leans forward, pressing his lips against Reiner's. At the same time, he rolls his hips, causing stimulation in his boyfriend's groan.

"God made your body perfectly." The alpha whispers.

"Thank you." Eren grins.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. They both groan in sync. What is up with doorbells today? Eren gets up and heads over to the windows. He pulls the curtains to the side. The brunette looks down to see......Levi.

The raven smirks, waving up at him.

"It's the depressing midget, isn't it?" Reiner guesses.

Eren gasps. "He's not that small!"

"Well, compared to you." His boyfriend responds.

The brunette glares at him. "I'm gonna go check what he wants and then I'm gonna come back." Eren said, walking over to the bedroom door.

"Alright." Reiner said.

Eren disappears from upstairs. He makes dash towards the door, because it's Levi. He can't make that handsome guy wait.

The brunette opens the door. Eren finds himself looking the raven up and down. The omega doesn't know why, but he finds everything that Levi does hot. Right now, Levi just has his hands in his pockets and he is looking down at Eren with this blank expression.

"Hey, Eren. I was wondering if I could take Rivai out for ice cream?" He asks.

"Ice cream?" Rivai questions, perking up from the couch.

"Yea, you can take him." Eren said. He gestures for Rivai to come.

"Alright. Thanks for being a good sport." Levi said, holding out his fist.

Eren looks down at his fist as if he was holding shit in hand. "Take that fist and shove it up your ass. Please and thank you." He whispers in a faux sweet tone.

Levi grabs a hold of Eren's shoulders, pulling him closer so that he can press his lips against his ear. "Sorry Eren, but I wasn't made to take things up my ass. You were blessed with that and I think you like it, don't you? Especially when something of mine goes up there, huh?" Levi chuckles.

The brunette's eyes widen. Eren's body begins to react to the dirty words. He feels slick pool up in his boxers. His member begins to harden. Furthermore, a low whine escapes his mouth, unintentionally giving Levi the answer he wanted.

The raven pulls away, smirking. He picks Rivai up. "I'll bring him home shortly." He said casually, as if he didn't just say some sinful stuff to Eren.

"A-Alright." Eren stammers.

"Bye!" Levi waves, "Rivai, say bye to mommy!"

"Bye mommy!" Rivai waves.

Eren waves back. He shuts the door. He takes a moment to breathe and think. Levi is an evil bastard, it is official. The raven has been pissing him off all day with this friend nonsense, only to switch up, and remind Eren who he belongs to. God, that was hot.

The brunette returns back to Reiner. The alpha teases the omega, thinking he is all hot and needy for him. In actuality, Eren is imagining Levi touching him.

"Damnit babe, his scent got on you." Reiner said.

Eren's eyes widen. "Seriously?" He asks in a shocked tone.

"It's okay though." He smirks, "I'll have you smelling like me again. In fact, I'm gonna mark you up."

The brunette visibly looks uneasy.  _Mark me up? Now he is losing his mind!_

"Where?" Eren asks calmly.

"On your neck. In fact, how about I replace the mark on the back of your neck?" Reiner offers.

_This is what I wanted. Replacing my mating mark will surely help me get over Levi. It will show the start of growth and maturity._

_Getting Reiner's mating mark should be making me jump with joy. However, it's not. No matter how good of a guy Reiner is, I can't do it. I can't replace Levi._

"No." Eren whispers.

Silence fills the air. Words don't need to be said because Reiner gets the message. He sure isn't happy about it either.

"Get off me." He whispers.

"What?" The brunette questions.

"Get off me!" The alpha exclaims.

Eren quickly gets off him. An angry alpha has never been a nice sight to the brunette. Reiner gets off the bed. He puts on his shoes. "Eren, you can't have both guys, ya know. It's either you choose me and keep me or you choose him and keep him. There's no back and forth." He said harshly.

"I know." Eren said.

"So, whose it gonna be?" Reiner asks.

"I'm sorry, Reiner. You are a really great guy, but Levi has my heart. He's always had my heart." The brunette smiles fondly as he talks about Levi.

Reiner's scent of distress is going haywire right now. He knew this would happen. He always knew that if Levi returned to town, he would get kicked to the curb. It hurt when he thought about it. It especially hurts that his suspicions became true.

"I hope you're as happy with him as I was with you." Reiner mutters before leaving.

Eren falls back against the bed. He covers his face with his hands. Did that really just happen? One door in his life just closed harshly, while a door that has been locked for years, has been opened up with the lost key.


	17. Chapter 17 - I'll Never Get Over My First Love

The doorbell rings. Eren gets up. He knows it's Levi. This is the brunette's chance. The brunette and the raven can be together again and it'll actually last this time. Eren heads downstairs. He approaches the front door. The omega unlocks the door to a heartwarming sight.

Levi holds a content Rivai in his arms. Apparently, they went our for more than just ice cream because Rivai has a gigantic teddy bear in his arms. Well, Eren can't be mad. It's so beautiful when Levi goes out of his way to be the best dad that he can be.

"Welcome home, handsome." Eren smiles, ruffling Rivai's hair. "How was your day out with daddy?"

"AWESOME!" Rivai beams, "HE BOUGHT ME THIS KING-SIZED TEDDY BEAR!"

"Awww, that was so nice of him." The brunette said, making eye contact with the raven.

Eren smiles, making a small smile appear on Levi's face.

"Come inside, Levi. I wanna talk with you." Eren said.

The raven nods, following Eren's command. The brunette shuts the door. They head upstairs. They enter Rivai's room. Eren stares at Levi as he tucks Rivai into bed. The alpha runs his fingers through his hair. "Sweet dreams, my big boy."

"Night, daddy." Rivai mutters softly before drifting off into sleep.

Eren and Levi quietly exit his room. They enter Eren's room. Levi softly closes the door before stepping in front of the brunette. "What's up, brat?"

The omega snorts at the nickname. He hasn't heard that in a while. Anyways, he musters up the balls to grab both of Eren's hands. They both feel a big surge of electricity flow their fingers. 

"There are so many opportunities being laid out for me and I decided that I'm gonna take advantage of every one of them." Eren said, "Levi, we have a chance of having a proper family. More importantly, we have a second chance at us."

"That's what I wanted you to realize." Levi said.

"I can't handle being your friend. Ever since I've gotten a glimpse of what it feels like to be your lover, I've known that I wouldn't want anything besides that." Eren continues, stroking the inside of Levi's palm with his thumb.

The raven's cold heart melts at Eren's beautifully said words. He didn't doubt that this was gonna happen, but he didn't know this would happen so soon. 

"Eren, a first love is supposed to be that love you'll never forget, but someday you'll get over them. With us, that isn't the case. I'll never get over you. You brought me so much happiness and joy over the past years. You were my first love and if we play this right, you'll be my last love as well." Levi said, giving a hopeful smile.

Eren smiles. "I like the sound of that." He said.

Levi can't contain his happiness. He picks up Eren and he spins him around. The brunette laughs at his mate's out of character burst of excitement. He causes him to be so happy. It makes Eren's heart flutter.

"This is great! Splendid! Absolutely amazing!" Levi exclaims.

"I agree." Eren giggles, leaning forward to press his lips against Levi's.

Levi leads him over to the bed. Eren gasps when his back hits the sheets. This gives Levi the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The brunette's mind slowly turns to mush when the raven's warm tongue grazes over every area in his mouth. Eren moans softly.

Kissing Levi feels so much better now that he is older.

Levi pulls away. He admires the flustered expression on his boyfriend's face. He missed this so much. Now that he has this again in his life, he isn't letting go of it again.

"I need to get a job." The raven said randomly.

"For what?" The brunette questions.

"So, I can save up for a house that you, Rivai, and I can live in together." Levi said, caressing his mate's smooth face.

"Levi," Eren giggles, "I love that you think about things like this, but you are missing one big thing."

"What?" Levi raises a brow.

"Rivai and I are already living in a house. You can move in if you want." The brunette offers.

The raven facepalms himself.  _Duh! Work smarter, not harder!_ Levi can still get a job to help pay bills and save up for upcoming birthdays.

"That sounds perfect." Levi said, kissing Eren's cheek.

Eren beams up at his boyfriend. Levi living in the same house with him? Oh my God! They are gonna be like a real family now! He wraps his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him closer.

They have it all figured out.

* * *

 

Eren and Levi arrive on school campus, hand in hand. Eren is wearing a pink sweater, khaki shorts, knee high white socks, and white converse. Meanwhile, Levi is wearing a black pullover hoodie, white jeans, and black converse. Good looking couple is an understatement. 

They approach their group of friends. Mikasa gives her older brother a look of approval. Armin smiles at them, his way of approval. Sasha jumps up and down, ready to die with excitement. Jean and Connie clap, glad to see them back together.

"I love seeing you guys together." Sasha said, "Just don't tell Reiner I told you that though."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Eren asks.

"He didn't come to school. Damnit Eren, you broke his heart!" Jean exclaims, pointing a accusing finger at the brunette.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't expect for us to end things like that. Everything was going well until he wanted to replace my mating mark-"

"He tried to do what now?" Levi asks, facing his boyfriend.

Yikes. The brunette didn't mention that to the raven. He gives Levi an eery smile. "H-He hated your scent being on me, so he wanted to mark me up. S-So, he decided that my neck was the best place for that......and I just couldn't let it happen." Eren explains.

"Awwwww!" Armin and Sasha yell in sync.

The brunette rolls his eyes as heat pools up in his face. He forces himself to make eye contact with the raven. Levi is smiling down at him. The fact that Eren rejected Reiner's replacement of his mark, makes everything so much more real. The brunette tried to force his mind to stay in a relationship he didn't want anymore, and his body refused to let him act out on it.

"You're the best." Levi said, kissing Eren's temple.

The brunette's blush darkens.

The bell rings suddenly. Eren and Levi kiss before they go their separate ways. Eren is going to Algebra and Levi is going to Physics. They don't really like those subjects, but with each other in mind, they can get through it.

* * *

 

Eren, Armin, Levi, Jean, and Connie stay behind for soccer try outs. Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie are trying out for the girls team. Eren can already picture the future if he gets on the team. He will play alongside of his boyfriend and if they win, celebratory sex. If they lose, Eren can still make him feel better with sex.

The brunette smirks. How lovely would that be?

"You." Coach Shadis points at Eren.

"Yes, sir." Eren said, snapping out of a daze.

"Do you have experience in playing soccer?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." The omega nods.

"What position did you play?" 

"Goalie."

"Do you think you are a damn good goalie?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Ok. You're up."

Eren walks up to the net. Jean is the one kicking the ball. Knowing him, he's gonna try to sabotage this for him. Eren claps his hands, signaling for Jean to kick it. Jean steps back before running forward. The ball goes flying.

The brunette stares at the ball, deciding that he has enough faith in this technique. He does a flip, and he brings his left leg forward, kicking the ball away from the net. Then, he lands on his feet.

Eren looks at everybody. Everybody stares back at him incredulously. The brunette scratches the back of his neck. Was it that bad? "S-Sorry-"

"I thought I was good at soccer, but woah, you are a God." Levi said.

The brunette giggles. "Thanks, baby. I bet you are just as good."

"Damn show-off." Jean mutters.

"I am not!" Eren retorts.

"You so are!" Connie exclaims, "I just lost all faith in myself!"

"You guys, I'm a goalie for a reason. I'm only good at saving the ball. If I was an offensive or defense player, yall would be laughing your asses off at me, because I suck." The omega said, hopefully giving his friends hope.

"Nope, I bet you're good at those positions too." Jean rolls his eyes.

Eren sighs.

Coach Shadis compliments Eren on his beautiful technique. The omega stands in line with the rest of his friends, positive that he'll get a spot on the team. Next up, Coach Shadis calls out Levi.

"Former experience?"

"Yes."

"What position did you play?"

"Midfielder."

"So, you specialize in both offense and defense?"

"Yup."

"Let's see if that's true." Coach Shadis said, gesturing for the entire team to step up.

Eren guesses that he's gonna test Levi's way around the ball. The brunette has never seen him play before, so he's interested in how he's gonna do. Eren stands in front of the goalie. Jean, once again has the ball. Levi stands in the middle of the field. Everyone surrounds him.

Coach blows his whistle. Jean passes the ball to Connie. Connie tries to run past Levi with the ball, but the raven steals it. It's like Levi runs at the speed of light. One minute he is in the middle of the field, the next minute he is running past Armin and he is heading to Eren.

Levi smirks, simply kicking the ball to Eren. Eren stares at the raven, mouth practically hanging to the floor. He is frozen, only moving to stop the ball with his foot. 

"Wow, you're fast, kid." Coach said, visibly impressed.

"Thanks." The raven said simply.

"Fucking Eren and Levi....who do these show off bastards think they are?" Jean mutters, crossing their arms.

"I wasn't showing off," Eren said, "Levi totally was though."

"No I wasn't, brat." Levi rolls his eyes, "I'm naturally fast. I wasn't the one doing flips."

"What am I supposed to do?" The brunette asks, "Be lame and simply push the ball away?"

"Yes." Everyond said in sync.

"You guys are a bunch of losers." Eren said. 

Suddenly, a huge guy arrives on the field. The brunette only knows one guy with bushy eyebrows. Erwin is wearing a white tank top, black gym shorts, and a pair of black Adidas. Eren smirks as his eyes land on Armin. Armin already knows what his best friend is thinking. The blonde looks down at his feet as heat develops in his cheeks.

"Jesus Christ, Erwin, this is not a Magic Mike convention." Levi said.

"Speak for yourself, Levi. If Erwin believes he is in the strip club, let him. Go ahead Erwin, show us your magic!" The brunette cheers.

Erwin chuckles. Armin gasps. Levi steps in front of his boyfriend, blocking his view of Erwin. He crosses his arms and he narrows his eyes, daring his boyfriend to say that again. Eren giggles, reaching forward to hug Levi. "I only want to see your magic, of course."

"Good boy." Levi purrs.

"You guys are a bunch of weirdos." Coach comments, "All of you, except eyebrows, leave."

Eren pulls away from his boyfriend to go approach Armin. "Stay behind and wait for Erwin." He whispers in his ears.

"W-What?!" The blonde whisper shouts.

"You've had a crush on this guy forever. Unless you want somebody else to snatch him up, you need to talk to him." Eren said.

"Do you want me to have a panic attack?" Armin questions.

"No and talking to him won't give you one either." Eren snorts, patting his best friends back before leaving with Levi.


End file.
